The Destruction of the Red Mist
by Razman360
Summary: Based before the Chuunin Exams, Naruto is the subject of constant jeering and assaults and eventually...he snaps. This story follows Naruto Uzumaki as he is possessed by a demon he is harbouring and reaps hovoc upon all who have wronged him.
1. Chapter One: And So it Begins

**The Destruction of the Red Mist**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue! Ahem...I do not own Naruto or any of its related...stuff..Btw, there really is no point in suing me anyway (I HAVE NO MONEY!!). **  
**I've rated this story 'M', due o the fact that I can. I will contain violence and strong language and if I can be bothered or anyone (more than one) out there thinks it's a good idea, I might add a bit of *sexual*****stuff. Wait...let me do that again...*sexual*.****Hehehehe...funny word...**

_  
In this story, Naruto has not had much contact with those who feel positively about him. In fact, the only person who has ever shown him friendship or any affection is Iruka Umino, his teacher and unofficial carer. Everybody has the same ninja ranking as they do before the Shippuuden series, nobody cares that Naruto is still a failure as he is despised by all who know of his 'inner-demon' (And that is not just a figure of speech!) and none of them attempt to hide their hatred towards him. I do hope you enjoy my fanfic and the more positive reviews i get, the faster new chapters will be produced. Please DO NOT FLAME! They will only be deleted and will not be appreciated in the slightest, although I do mind you guys (and girls) correcting my grammar mistakes. This is my first fanfiction i have written, so please do not expect it to be the work of J. K. Rowling. ^^_

Naruto Uzumaki is a 15 year-old genin, who's active, bright, but sometimes very cocky nature can get him into extremely dangerous situations. This young boy would be pretty average if it weren't for the blood-thirsty demon sealed within him. The beast is called the Kyuubi who has slaughtered hundreds of residents from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, which is also the hometown of the blonde. It is one of nine and the most powerful of them all, having nine tails, providing the creature with more incredible force. Kyuubi will always be sealed in this human form, but on rare occasions, its conscience and chakra are able to leak out and influence the boy in his behavior, posture and features. An event like this can only take place when certain chemicals and hormones in the human body are released, which is triggered by a single emotion, anger. This is an epic tale of when a child gave into a darker side of himself. A time when his actions could not be predicted nor manipulated by a mere mortal and as a result, devastation spread across an entire country. The moment when an immense power was released and rampaged throughout the land, causing lives to be stolen and homes to be decimated. **WHEN THE VESSEL LOST CONTROL!**

After his daily training session, revising his jutsus and smashing trees with the crippling force of his kage bunshin, a few miles from the town, keeping his distance from the detesting citizens of the Leaf Village, Naruto was sprinting his way to Iruka's home, in the hope of being treated to his favorite ramen. From above, he looked like a bright orange glowing orb gliding through a huge, light-green lake, that was the field he was currently dashing through. As he reached the bordering wall of this great town, Naruto approached it cautiously. Not far along the wall was the large, wooden entrance gate, which Naruto readily avoided to prevent his routine beatings, that of which the young boy was unsure of the reason for.

They usually consisted of him being trapped in a corner as they took it in turns to kick him in the face, causing his face to swell. It felt like his skull was burning. After hours of constant beating from many of the villagers that see the commotion and take part, naruto usually curls into a ball, not wanting to antagonise them further, causing himself further injury, possibly banishment from the village. Once the blood begins to pour and audible screams and whimpers hit the air, they leave him, a bloody, whining pulp on the roadside, thinking they'd accomplished something and sick smiles across each of their faces. He then finds the time to scramble to his feet and bawl his eyes out at Iruka's home, as he pointlessly attempts to comfort him, knowing it will occur soon again.

Pushing the memories to the back of his mind, taking a few steps back, the genin sprinted and leaped at the wall, keeping his grip through blue chakra flowing through the base of his feet. Even after years of training with jutsus, chakra never ceased to amaze him. It was an astounding colour that left him awe struck nearly every time he laid eyes on it, wasn't was too often. Its nature seemed to mesmerise him; the way it glow and swirled, being conducted by his thoughts. He knew few of his peers had visible chakra, but the visibility of chakra wasn't really on the curriculum, leaving him bottom of all of his  
"How am I still failing?" He pondered, as he scaled the great wall, clearly impressed with his own abilities. The boy stealthily climbed the wall, one step at a time, being sure not to alert any of the villagers, dreading the raging mob as a direct result of it.

Naruto was not completely certain of the constant jeering and assault from his fellow citizens. He knew that it was linked to his origin, but whenever he asked, he never got a straight as the most common reply was "Drop dead you demon shit!" and Iruka always seemed to evade the topic or make the response exceptionally complicated to throw Naruto from the issue. He never even knew his parents and that, sometimes, really got him down. It was quite depressing. No family. No friends. And, the worst part of it all, he only wanted to know why and even that was out of his grasp.

The innocent blonde only wished to fix where he went wrong, that is all he is ever wanted. He did not like being alone. Judging from how lonely he felt, he would always refer to himself as 'a people person', but due to his lack of friends, he really did not know whether he was or not. He always used to dream of running through the fields and springing from one roof to another with his peers. He wished for someone who he could tell all of his deepest secrets to and not be taunted for it. Someone who he could spar with. Someone who he could practice with, who shared his ninja dreams. And, maybe, just maybe, someone he could date and not only show his passion for shinobi and ramen, but passion for her. That is what he hoped for.

Naruto perched atop the stone barrier, giving him an amazing view the land. He enjoyed it here. It was peaceful, calm. It filled him with some sort of thankfulness for the life he had. Naruto gazed into the distance, deep into the village. He set his eyes upon the Chuunin Exam Stadium. The final exam was due any day now and he envied all who entered the tournament. He dared not take part, as it would cause total uproar within the city. He couldn't risk it.

He let out a deep sigh and head straight down the wall, running vertically, disturbing the surface he stood on, kicking up dust behind him. He appeared as blur to all who saw him and he dart through the alleyways and behind the tall stone buildings, trying his hardest to stay out of sight from...well...everyone. The chatter of pedestrians and whistling of birds filled the air, making his footsteps almost silent against the background noise. As he passed by Ichiraku's, a popular ramen restaurant in the Leaf, he paused to inhale a whiff of the noodle dish.

Then, it happened. At the worst possible moment, it happened. As he was only a couple of blocks of Iruka's house, he heard a sound. A sound he has come to hate and fear so much, he would rather plant his lips on the fuzzy rear Kiba's dog, Akamaru and, whether you know the pair or not, that really is not a pleasant experience (trust me on this).

"Why do you keep coming back?!" An elderly man yelled at the boy, being sure that others heard him. This triggered a frenzy of shouting and discussion.  
"What's going on?!"  
"**It's** back again!" A clearly frustrated woman shrieked.  
"I swear I'm gunna slaughter the bastard!" A middle-aged leaf ninja pulled a kunai from his pocket, twitching in anxiety.  
"This fucking demon is dead!"  
Naruto groans, tears welling up in his eyes. "Not again..." The chase ensues...


	2. Chapter Two: The Breaking Point

**Last time on The Destruction of the Red Mist:**  
_"Why do you keep coming back?!" An elderly man yelled at the boy, being sure that others heard him. This triggered a frenzy of shouting and discussion.  
"What's going on?!"  
"__**It's**__ back again!" A clearly frustrated woman shrieked.  
"I swear I'm gunna slaughter the bastard!" A middle-aged leaf ninja pulled a kunai from his pocket, twitching in anxiety.  
"This fucking demon is dead!"  
Naruto groans, tears welling up in his eyes. "Not again..."_

Naruto began to panic and bolted up the wall of Ichiraku's and turned to the hateful citizens of The Leaf, to find them climbing on metal containers used for storing waste (I suppose I could've just said bins...) and drain pipes in an effort to subdue the child.  
"Why me?" The boy thought aloud, before leaping to the next rooftop, a little lower from the one he was on. Naruto sprinted faster and faster, yelling "Why me?" with every step. It didn't particularly give him a stealthy advantage. Hopping from one building to another, he constantly looked back only to find them gaining on him. He, by now, was only a couple of blocks away from Iruka's house, a haven for him, where he hid out to escape from the tormenting mobs. It was his safehouse.

He took a last glimpse behind him before diving off the roof and dodging through the crowds, each complaining and shouting as he plowed through them.

"Hey!" Children yelled.

"Watch out!"

"It's You!"

"I'm gunna tear your heart from out of your chest!" A middle-aged leaf ninja threatened, kicking out.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto screamed as one of them connected with his shin, sending him tumbling along the cold, cobbled floor, covering his legs with bruises and scraping his face along the floor. He cringed, clamping his arms around his leg. Struggling to stand, he shambled away, dark blood trickling down his leg, leaving a scarlet trail in his wake. As his pursuers closed in on him, Naruto being slowed by his wounds, he saw only one option.

He couldn't continue through these streets. They were proving to be too much trouble. He couldn't turn to the rooves, as his injury was cutting off the chakra to his leg and, from what he thought, it was broken, but he couldn't give up. Straight ahead was the open door to a wooden house, neighboring Iruka. He dived through a small crowd and disappeared from sight, sheltering in the building. A smile spread across his cheeks as he sat, patiently, silently, hoping to God that nobody would enter this shack of a house. As his grin grew larger and larger, he began to stroke his cheek, soothing the pain of his grazes, brushing against his whisker-like marks that has scarred him since his birth.

"I did it.." He said, relieved.

The genin staggered to the rear of the house, searching for a back door. He chuckled to himself as he set eyes on the opening he was praying for. Then, he felt dizzy. He felt sick. He vision blurred. A sharp pain spread across his body.  
"Yeah! I got him!" A young ninja cheered, clearly delighted with his own performance.

As Naruto twisted his head to locate the source of the commotion, he saw it. A kunai buried deep in the flesh of his shoulder. Red plasma spurt from it, pouring over the floor. Naruto gagged and coughed up more of the liquid. He began to pant, falling to the floor. An older shinobi approached him and he made a pitiful attempt to escape, but was easily halted as the man took hold of the weapon anchored to his tissue. The adult, who's headband was styled as a bandana, covering his hair, placed his foot on Naruto's back, still holding the kunai. With a firm push of his foot and a hard pull of his arm, the blade was ripped from his being and Naruto cried out; blood, sweat and tears.

"Time to wipe this scourge from the planet!" He hissed, spitefully, before coughing violently.

"Please..!" Naruto begged. "No more..."

The man paused.

"No more...please...no more...I'm sorry..whatever I've done..I'm sorry."

He then raised his ninja dagger, pointing. "You murdered our families!"

That was what killed the boy. That killed him inside. Destroyed everything he ever believed in. Took his emotions, sorrow, guilt, happiness, and eradicated them. It left him speechless. He no longer knew what to do. Fight? He couldn't. He couldn't provoke them. They had their reasons.

"How?" He thought, angered. "How could they say this?" He felt knew-found confidence. Bleeding, lying on the floor, near-death, he'd never felt so alive. The shinobi, however, believed he'd had too much life already. Too long to live, but they had already stolen his life away from him...

"The fourth created a monster.." The man struck down and all Naruto could do was close his eyes tight and hope, hope that it wouldn't happen, that it couldn't happen, that none of this ever happened. The crowds cheered and taunted. Time seemed to slow. It seemed that these seconds dragged on and on. They were the longest seconds of his entire life. He just wished it would be over with.

Then, he realised. Time wasn't slowing. Everything silent. No-one spoke, no-one moved. There, before him, stood his savior and his only friend.

"We're leaving." Iruka stated, lifting the boy, laying him over his shoulder as Naruto slowly passes out. Then, the academy teacher stopped. Everyone stood, still silent. "How could you? He's a boy. He isn't a monster, you are. Hayate..you should be ashamed of yourself..." Iruka walked to the back of the house and Hayate attached his kunai back onto his belt.

"Your the one?" He asked.

"What?!" Iruka turned back, pretty pissed off.

"You've been hiding him?! After all this time..I thought you were on our side..It happened to you and still...goodbye, Iruka..." Hayate rotated his body, facing the opposite direction and nodded to two ninja stood to his left, before slipping into the crowd.

The mob then shrieked and screamed at them. Throwing rocks and other remotely heavy objects. Iruka rested the boy on a nearby table and shielded him from the attacks, before placing his hand on his belt, hastily pulling silver objects from a pocket. He then flicked his arms in front of him as several shuriken cut through the air, each meeting a soft, human target. Blood sprayed, light glistening through it, as it floated to the ground. They fell to the ground one after another as more and more projectiles shot across the house. Then, Iruka stood, doing nothing at all. He was out of weapons and, he knew, it was over. Naruto finally gained consciousness and looked up. Bodies lay everywhere and Iruka drooped over, defenceless.

"I'm sorry Naruto..I tried..I really did..."

A spinning blade cam into view from above the scarred, bleeding corpses. It seemed to track its target. Closer and closer. It sliced through his throat, causing his jugular to empty its contents. It gushed everywhere. It filled the room. The thick, salty, scarlet liquid covered the floor and Iruka fell to the ground, twitching, as villagers kicked his body, before turning their attention to Naruto.

(I should really just end it here and keep you guys waiting, but, because I'm nice, I won't) As they approached, Naruto continued to stare at the body of Iruka Umino, willing it to move. He concentrated as hard as he could. He focused more than he ever had in his life.

"Please..." Surely, if chakra and jutsus could be of any use at all, for once, just this once, they must be able to do something. "Iruka-sensei...please..come back..." Tears trickled down the boys face, as he begged for his only friend to move. A young boy, the grandson of the Third Hokage, realised that you had paid no attention to their advancing, focusing on your immobile ally. He giggled as he turned and paced towards Iruka. Your eyes widened as he acted. Pulling his leg back, the boy launched it at Naruto's fallen comrade and the limb mashed in his ribcage, with a sickening crunch.

That's when it truly started. Mental trauma can cause individuals to do horrific and unexpected things. MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder or also known as schizophrenia) can convince a victim that he isn't alone. He shares a body with another being and cannot control the decisions or the actions of the other conscience. If I were to tell you that Naruto Uzumaki was one of the unfortunate people to develop such an illness, would you believe me? You are right not to. For him and everyone else, this was as real as the Sun rising and setting.

This was his breaking point. This is where he snapped. Time froze for him and, deep in the back of his mind, he could hear a faint whisper. It sounded demonic and had a low pitch. He couldn't hear it clearly, but he could almost sense it's chanting, it's persuasion, it's instructions.

**"They stole your life...look at what they have done to you..this is the end for you..."**

Naruto couldn't accept that last statement. "This can't be it..." He thought. "I want to live..."

**"You know what to do..."**

He knew what to do. He remembered all they had done. He remembered all they took from him. They destroyed his life. They murdered his only friend. He had nothing. No family. No friends. No-one would speak to him. No-one would feed him. No-one would clothe him. He refused to accept that it was the only option, that he had no other way, that he had nothing, but, he had nothing, nothing at all. Nothing to lose. And, in his mind he knew the answer.

**"Kill them. Kill them all..."**


	3. The Leaf: Depressing Fate

**Last Time on the Destruction of the Red Mist:**

He knew what to do. He remembered all they had done. He remembered all they took from him. They destroyed his life. They murdered his only friend. He had nothing. No family. No friends. No-one would speak to him. No-one would feed him. No-one would clothe him. He refused to accept that it was the only option, that he had no other way, that he had nothing, but, he had nothing, nothing at all. Nothing to lose. And, in his mind he knew the answer.

**"Kill them. Kill them all..."**

_**"Translation"**_

**"Kyuubi is speaking"**

_"Flashback Speech"_ (If there will be any I rly don't know...I make it up as I go along)

Okay, it's me again with another chapter of crap - I mean The Destruction of the Red Mist. Please, PLEASE review or add this to your favorites or alerts or something. PLEASE! The more you guys (and girls) out there do that, the more I am encouraged to write yet more of this crap- er..story. It just tells me there are those out there who will attempt to read these random letters that are placed in a dramatic way. Anyway...Naruto has snapped!! YES!! At last those morons will get what's coming to them...In fact, I'm getting the hell out of here, because I..kinda..helped with..well..everything that is original in this story so...yeah..I caused the death of Iruka (in-directly I didn't throw the shuriken) Well, on with the rampage - errr..story. Oh..and by the way, this chapter is an incy wincy *holds up two fingers nearly touching*-lot!.. opens arms bigger than my previous chapters! (I use japanese words to compensate for something.. looks suspicious ..but seriously, I do it coz it just sounds like I have no imagination and it sounds crappy too!

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"Why is this happening..?" He thought. "Why does it have to be this way...?" The boy, dressed in an orange jump-suit, lifted his eyelids hastily, revealing that he no longer possessed his original sky blue irises. In their place were two crimson red eyes with longer, thinner, almost slits for pupils. A shinobi leaned of him, inspecting Naruto's face. The ninja had brown shaggy hair with a short, rough beard. He held a kunai and pressed it to Naruto's body. He edged closer to the boy, noses nearly touching..

Naruto sat bolt upright, smashing his forehead against the face of the man. He screamed out, dropping his weapon. The blonde rose and everyone backed away simultaneously. He calmly paced towards them.

**"They brought this upon themselves..."**

Konohamaru stood before him. Naruto growled at the child.

"You have no idea what you have done.." He hissed.

**"They murdered him...took him from you.."**

Naruto raised the boy and slammed him against the nearest wall, causing him to cry out in pain. The Uzumaki child raised his fists and began laughing.

He opened his mouth to speak, displaying short, pointy fangs. "You have doomed yourselves...I can feel it...It's calling to me..." His hand ploughs through the air with immense force. It lands firmly on younger child's chest, making him cough up blood. Others are silent, watching the events unfold, paralysed with fear. "It's not nice is it?..I'm sure Iruka didn't appreciate that blow to his chest."

Naruto wasn't himself. They weren't his words, his actions. Well, they were, but he was being influenced. It was how he felt, what he thought, but not what he intended to do. He should've done it a long time ago. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it then. He could, however, do it now. It felt good. It felt very good. It was the kind of feeling that you get when you observe some puppies suckling on there mother or when you see a baby giggling at the stupidity of others. It was that warm, fuzzy feeling inside that he got from beating this naive little boy that clearly knew very little of his actions to a miserable, bloody pulp. He enjoyed it and didn't want it to end.

Konohamaru's eyes were pouring out tears. He knew why this was happening, but couldn't change the past. Naruto lifted the boy's shirt. He chest seemed to dip in. It was as if an asteroid had plowed into his body and this was its crater. Rose red liquid was pouring from the wound, forming an ever-growing puddle, flowering, and, now, the younger of the two began spitting up blood. Naruto was all too pleased with his work. Vengence was so sweet he could hardly stand it. It was invigorating, refreshing even and he craved more.

The Uzumaki vessel raised the boy above his head. They gazed into each other's eyes. Konohamaru's full of fear, guilt and were eye's that begged for forgiveness. Naruto's filled with ferocity, hatred and eyes that were horrifying at anyone's standards. The Hokage's grandson froze, almost hypnotised by the sheer power that he could sense from his attacker's eyes. Naruto tensed his arm, planning his next move. How could he end the life of the child he held? Crush his skull? Break his neck? No. Naruto knew what his was going to do. It wasn't going to be funny or 'cool'. It was going to be sick and unpleasant for everyone. At least, he would make it unpleasant for his victim.

The blonde swung the boy downwards and relinquished his grip, sending Konohamaru rocketing to the stone ground. The poor child's face mashed against the floor, blood oozing from his head. He coughed and squirmed and the blood continued to pour. Naruto kicked the beaten child in the stomach and tucked his foot beneath him. With a single flick of his foot, Naruto catapulted the suffering boy across the room, where he met a painful, inevitable end. The corpse dropped to the floor, bleeding and bleeding. The intestines of the boy hung from his back, dripping with blood and bile. A sickening, strong stench hit the air. It sent chills down the spines of any who inhaled its repulsive odour.

"Hitonakase..._**(Nuisance/good-for-nothing)**_"__Naruto hisses as he turns to the door, now empty. Clearly, the villagers had gotten the point. No more fucking around with Naruto Uzumaki! He was not going to be kicked and beaten any longer! Those who once looked down on and spat on the genin will now learn the cost of their acts. He was ready for what was to come, but were they?

He walked across the room, and crouched down to Iruka.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei..." He lifted the body of his recently departed friend and carried him out of the building. As he passed through the doorway leading to the street, the demonic, persuasive voice returned.

**"Well done, boy.."**

Naruto trudged through the alleyways, leaving a strong sense of anger and misery in his wake, along with the disgusting stench of Konohamaru's corpse. As the boy neared his destination, a tear trickled gently down his cheek. Not all the pain of the incident had washed away. Although he felt powerful, confident and felt as though he had nothing to lose, he still regretted it. He regretted everything: the death of his friend, the loneliness of his childhood and the everyday day assaults and torments he was forced to endure.

Before him was a large, almost-green stone. Below it was a plaque. It listed hundreds of names. they were shinobi that were K.I.A, killed in action. He laid his friend on the floor and stretched his hand. Each of his digits harnessed long, rigid and sharp claws.

**"They killed him..."** The words of the hidden voice still echoed within his head. Unforgettable, hypnotic words. They were true, but almost emphasised. It were as though that they meant more when they were repeated by this inner-being.

"I'm sorry Naruto..I tried..I really did..."

Naruto carefully etched out '' into the memorial stone. Another pearl of salty sadness plunged to the ground. The vessel then dug his hand deep into the earth and tossed the soil aside. He repeated this over and over, angrier and more depressed after each trashing motion. Eventually, he was left with a deep, empty pit.

"You deserved more than this, Iruka-sensei...Iruka-san..." Although the Uzumaki boy knew that that Iruka was not his blood father, he felt that way. He was always there for him, always caring for him. He was everything Naruto had. Carefully, Naruto lowered his sensei in the hole. He pushed the earth over the man and began to weep quietly, stood wallowing in his own sadness.

He tensed every muscle in his body, clenched his fists and ground his teeth together. He stared deeply, blankly in to sky, he widened his eyes and roared from the pit of his stomach. Anger, sadness, any negative feeling he experience earlier was multiplied ten-fold. It unleashed an inner darkness. Over the years, it had buillt up, growing stronger and more powerful after each tormenting encounter with the cruel, now doomed, villagers of the Leaf. Naruto soon stormed off, engulfed with rage.

Then, as he was wandering off, infuriated, something occurred. It was barely noticeable, but it was proof. It was proof that it had started. It crushed any earlier evidence. The claws, the fangs, the lashing out, it was all insignificant, meaningless even, compared to this. When all of his muscles were strained, when he was squeezing, almost wrenching all of this fury from his body, he, unknowingly was forming chakra. But, unlike normal chakra, it was different in appearance. It is rare enough to view the magnificent scene that is observing visible chakra, but to view a alternate chakra is unheard of. Deep inside this boy's body, was an evil force, corrupting the mind and body of this child, but not only that. His soul, his very being, was being twisted and manipulated. His chakra, a mere spark of chakra, was all that was needed to confirm it. This confirmed the fact this genin was under the influence of another, demonic force. Emitting, faintly from along the spine of Naruto Uzumaki was dark, almost blood-red, chakra, flickering from his back. This was the beginning of the burning force that drove this innocent child to obliterating his own village.

This container of malevolence began searching for a way to vent his anger. This hatred had to leave his body. He could no longer stand the vile urges that were constantly haunting him. He must act them out.

Right on cue, his first victim passes him by, not even recognising Naruto, most likely due to his fangs and eyes. At a glimpse, he looked completely different. Even his whisker-like birthmarks seemed to grow thicker, more menacing. He grows and shoves the meaty man, catching his attention.

"Hey! Your that demon kid!" He yelled. "Get away from me! You bastard! The Hokage is going to kill you! The Fourth should have done that a long time ago!..dumb-shit..." He backs away and begins throwing rocks. "Back off!" But Naruto persists, marching onwards, not even flinching, only smiling, but this was a sick smile, not one you would smile back at. It was more of a smile that made you sick to your stomach and nearly drives you to suicide. That is, if Naruto doesn't beat you to it. The adult hastily lifts a large chunk of rubble, seemingly a broken pavestone and slams it down onto the possessed child, forcing him to the ground, motionless. Silence filled the air. "I did it! The Yondaime should have finished you a long time ago." He celebrates. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he notices your body twitch.

"A kunai stopped me before...It was because of my weakness..it was my fault..that Iruka died...Now..a pebble will not stop me!" The scarlet chakra pulsed from his body, darting and dancing around. It rippled throughout his body, leaving his body in waves, growing stronger and stronger. Within seconds. A massive rush of energy left his body with ridiculous force. It cause buildings to shake and threw dust into the air. Like a brick wall, it collided with the chunky male, knocking him off his feet and sending him falling to the dirt and it propelled Naruto up, from the ground and into the air, allowing him to spin dramatically and landing perfectly on the tips of his toes. He then collapsed on the floor. The chakra that surrounded him was sapped back into his body and his fangs and claws looked to wear away, retract, if you will. He rose to his feet once more and, slowly, his evil, demonic eyes turned back to their normal, adorable, blue eyes. "Tadaa..?" He scratched his head, noticing the man was unconscious, laying on the ground.

"I feel kinda dizzy.." He babbled, confused over the incident. "Well..I better get some training done.." He began climbing a drainpipe, and pulled himself onto a nearby roof. He leaped from one rooftop to another and soared over the streets. He had forgotten all of his acts and all that had happened to his sensei.

After passing countless buildings, he finally arrived at the Konoha training ground. Usually, he would never even think of training in Konoha as the villagers were clearly against the idea and would protest and cause vicious riots. The area consisted of a single large rock in the centre, a nearby forest, a crystal lake that flowed along the town and three posts, lined up next to each other and that was what triggered it once more. The reminded him of earlier events and angered the beast within.

_The twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki stood patiently by the training ground accompanied by sasuke uchiha (For this flashback, I'm not going to give 'Sasuke' the privilege of have a capital letter for his name..I hate the dick...), the last of his clan and Sakura Haruno, a pretty useless shinobi with an extremely annoying attitude, luckily, in her later years, she matured and lost most of her 'bitchness'. Anyway, they were awaiting their group leader, a jonin, Kakashi Hatake (late..as usual..). Naruto's teammates weren't exactly, well, 'mates'. They both despised him like 'the others' (I'm using way too many apostrophes, aren't I?), teasing and bullying him whenever they had the opportunity. At this point in time, the provoking had not yet commenced._

_"Hey, Dobe, why are you even bothering with this training, anyway. You were always a failure; you barely passed the academy." sasuke taunted. Well, it has now..._

_"Drop dead, sasuke. I'm not in the mood." Naruto stared plainly at the ground._

_"Don't you talk to my sasuke like that!" The pink hair girl threatened._

_Naruto began thinking of insults when a theory hit his mind. "Is she his bitch?!" He thought._

_The uchiha boy opened his mouth to speak. "Shut up, Sakura. I don't need a girl to stand up for me." Ooohhh...Sexism! "Besides, Captain Outcast over here, doesn't_

_have the brain span to think of an insult, let alone the courage to say it to my face." Sakura giggles at the statement, whilst sasuke just looked smug with himself. This really hit a nerve. Naruto had to think of something. Something that would cripple the uchiha from the inside._

_"Orphan.." Naruto muttered, but it still had the response he was banking on._

_"So are you!"_

_"Yeah..but I never had the chance to save my parents. You did. They were killed in front of you, when you could've done something. It was because of your weakness that they died." Naruto smirked at his rival (Although, he would never say that again. History tends to repeat itself. hint hint)_

_"Well..But at least-" Naruto interrupted the gibbering boy._

_"You have a great brother, by the way. I bet you have a great bond."_

_That topped it off. The calm, modest uchiha went berserk. He rushed at Naruto in a flurry of punches. The raven-haired child dismissed all that he had learned and allowed the rage to take over. Naruto managed to avoid the majority of these reckless blows, but one caught his chin. Up until now, Naruto had not struck out at sasuke, but as he lifted himself from the ground, he began his 'counter-assault'. Naruto kicked out at the uchiha, causing him to jump backed. (I'm starting the sentence with 'sasuke' so that is the only reason why I am using a capital letter. It's bad enough that I'm not using a capital for his name, but if my english teacher uses this site, I am doomed!) Sasuke reacted and pounced at Naruto, his foot landing firmly on the boy's chest. The blonde crashed to the ground and thwacked his head. The uchiha approached his downed opponent cautiously. The Uzumaki boy no longer possessed the energy to continue to fight. He had a gaping wound in the back of his head and the pain had began to burn. (Beginning of a sentence again...) Sasuke stood over him and placed his foot on the other's chest, chuckling to himself._

_"You would do no better." The uchiha stated. "Do you know how hard it is to see someone you love die before your eyes and knowing that anything you did was useless? Do you know how that feels?!" Naruto coughed up blood. The blue shirt of his better intimidated him greatly. "You really are pathetic, Naruto. You're nothing compared to me. Loser.." sasuke raised his inferior and shoved him against the wooden training post. The splintered wood buried itself into the skin of the barely conscious genin. "Sakura, hand me your wire." Sakura nodded obediently, rooting through her pockets, before delivering a spool of metallic wire to sasuke. The raven-haired victor wraps the wire tightly around the wrists of his new slave. Naruto winced as the wire cuts through his skin._

_"Please..stop..sasuke..." He pleaded._

_"Begging..I like it.." He then straps the Uzumaki's stomach to the post, securing him. (Once more...the beginning of the sentence..from now on..ignore it if I use a capital letter for 'sasuke's' name at the beginning of a sentence, because..well...I said so...please..) Sasuke snickered as the other boy, gazed up at him helplessly. "Now...what to do with you?" He pulled out a kunai. "I have just the thing.."_

_He circled the restrained victim and continues his torture. Sakura was clearly proud that she assisted Sasuke, not anticipating the power of the unkown jutsu, and gawked at him quietly from a corner. "Recently..I've been training with Kakashi-sensei.." (FAVOURITISM!!) "..And..he demonstrated a technique he had picked up during one of his missions and, with the help of my sharinghan, he watched over my training as I developed this new ninjutsu. Similar to the Byakugan, it affects chakra and is used as a support technique. It redirects and alters chakra, causing random, spontaneous effects. In essence, it confuses your body and forces you to use different many different jutsus, whether you want to or not." He pressed the kunai into Naruto's ribs, puncturing them. Then, at incredible speed, he sliced down, cutting through the two layers of clothing Naruto was wearing. Sasuke then tugged at the blonde's trousers and relieved him of them._

_The weak, injured victim, hung naked, now crying. If you think this was embarrassing, the embarrassment had only started. Sakura found this rather amusing and, at some level, arousing. Two boys stood before her. One, half-naked, tied to a post, the other, in complete control, tormenting and taunting the distressed ninja. Sasuke raised his arms and hastily twisted and bent his fingers into the necessary positions, creating hand seals. After a couple of seconds, his right hand began to glow. He positioned his fingers so that his middle and index fingers pointed upwards. Then he pulled his arm back and speared the boy in the knife wound._

_"Chakra Ransatsu no Jutsu (Chakra Scramble Technique) The feeble shinobi's cry echoed throughout the training grounds. Sasuke's own chakra pushed against and bent that of the other boy's. Naruto twisted and turned, screamed and yelled, tears streaming down his face, desperate to escape from the crippling force of this new jutsu. The wire cut deeper, spilling blood. Sasuke then slowly backed away, staring in awe at his own creation. The jutsu had taken effect._

_As Naruto bawled at this pain, Sakura's eyes lit up, mesmerised by her idle's latest technique. The thickened veins of chakra throbbed, now visible, from the overload of foreign energy. It headed upwards, towards Naruto's head and spread across his face. I swirled around and flowed freely. It spiraled around his eyes and entered his pupils whirling like an endless vortex. It then faded away slowly, seemingly burying itslef within it's target. Naruto pulled his head back and arched his spine as he felt the jutsu take control of his body. He began to shake uncontrollably as shadow clones started to 'poof' out of nowhere, disappearing soon after. More and more 'spawned' at a time, all in various locations. He then settled and the copies no longer continued to materialize._

_"Damn, this is fun to watch!" Sasuke taunted. Sakura approached Naruto, curiously._

_"How do you feel, Naruto-kun?" She asked considerately, much unlike her normal attitude towards him._

_"It hurts..Please...sasuke..I'm begging you..I'll do anything! Make it sto-" It had begun once more._

_"Naruto? What now?" She turned to sasuke._

_"We watch." He stated emotionless_

_The Uzumaki twitched and babbled unrecognisable words. "Niv gang..slizer gloten..Help.." He then screamed out once more as he thrashed his head this way and that, shifting and bending feebly, causing himself more pain from the metallic wire. His body then went limp as it glowed angelically. Naruto's rough skin became soft and tanned. His body molded itself on its own accord. Parts of his body bulged and others seemed to bow inwards, it was then that his boxer shorts slid down his legs. His entire figure also slimmed. The wound from sasuke's kunai healed faster than you can say 'Shit! I'm being tortured!'. Naruto whimpered quietly as his own body succumbed to the power of this jutsu. His face became round and his lips appeared full and delicate. His eyelashes curled and fluttered and his hair steadily lengthened. Longer and longer, his blonde locks grew. His hair, at this point, flowed down his back. His figure was changing much more drastically. His hips seemed to grow wider and his waist narrowed. His chest was much less subtle. In place of his flat, masculine chest, were two round globes; feminine wonder. His 'package' withered away slowly. He knew what had happened. One of his most treasured ninjutsus, the original technique, the sexy jutsu had been turned against him. There he was, strung up in front of his team, beaten, naked and female. Sakura gasped at the sight, disgusted. It looked sick. A naked teenage girl, tied, under the mercy of sasuke uchiha._

_Sasuke strode up to his prisoner. "How does it feel, Naruto? You're my bitch." He laughed as he grasped a breast that had been placed there against his will. As sasuke clenched the orb, Naruto screamed out._

_"Sakura.." He cried._

_"Quiet, you whore." sasuke silenced him. Sasuke pressed up to the teen. Clenching harder on the tit, smirking as he did so, he spoke. "I'll always be in control. I'll always be better than you. And, you will always be lower than me. I am your master, Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke bit down on the nipple of his captive slave, earning him a subtle, yet arousing whine. He turned away, leaving Naruto squealing, pitifully. Sasuke walked away, proud of his acts. In his eyes, he had tamed a beast, put a creature in it's place. In Naruto's eyes, this was yet another cruel and pointless act, ridiculing him to allow others to have a laugh. In Saukra's eyes, this was an unjustified assault and torture. What Sakura could do to help was limited as the same could easily happen to her, but she was going to try._

_Sasuke, by now, was in the distance. He wouldn't have noticed anything that happened, so this washer chance. She was free to do as she wished, that is, until sasuke found out. She paced up to the weeping Naruto._

_"I'm sorry, Naruto. I never knew this would happen. Are you alright?" She asked in a caring._

_"Help me, Sakura.." Sakura leaned in, staring Naruto in the eyes. They were amazing, unique. They were perfect pools of blue. "It hur-" Sakura caught Naruto mid-sentence. She took advantage and pressed her lips against Naruto's. They locked, passionate kissing of love and pity. Their tongues stroked each other, teased each other. The blonde's feminine lips we tender and moist. Sakura slid her cold hand along Naruto's spine, causing 'her' to yelp in surprise. She then rested her palm on Naruto's soft, yet firm rear. Clearly the more dominant, she pulled out of the kissed and placed both hands on each of the blonde's breasts. Caressing them gently, she soothed the pain that sasuke had inflicted. She stepped back from the boy/girl realising what she had done. This couldn't go anywhere. He was hated, frowned upon by the village. If she had a relationship with him, she would lose everything she had, her friends, her family, her village. This was all she could've ever had with him._

_"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." She whispered. Then a serious question dawned on her. "Which of them do I like?" She thought. "Do I like Naruto or him now?" She lifted open her pouch and picked out a silver shuriken. She leaned against Naruto again, wrapping her arms around him, cutting the wire. Their bodies fit together, warm and soft. It was the happiest single moment of Naruto's life. As he was lowered from the rough, wooden post, he whispered back. "I love you, Sakura-chan..." She smiled gently and carried him away._

_After dashing around the outskirts of the village, Sakura neared Naruto's home. He would be safe here. Naruto held tightly to Sakura, finding peace and security in her. Right now, she was the one who meant most to him. The pink-haired girl stepped towards the building that Naruto lived in. She cautiously opened the door and searched the house to find a bedroom._

_"Second door on the left.." Naruto murmured. She twisted the door handle and rested the blonde onto the bed. Naruto, led there, naked, bleeding._

_"I have to go, Naruto..We can't be together...I'm sorry.." She held her arms around her back and under her shirt, a second later she held out a cherry blossom bar. "At least, take this. I don' know how long you'll be like this and..whenever you see it..think of me..thank you.." She stretched over Naruto and placed the bra cups on each of Naruto's new bosoms. She then clipped it at the back. "You showed me who I really am, Naruto. You my angel, my graceful butterfly, my heroine." Sakura had decided what she was attracted to. She adored Naruto's personality, but it was his 'other' body which she was allured by. This day was what showed her what she was, what she like and showed her that she doesn't always have to be part of a crowd, that it's not a bad thing to be different. She kissed him lightly on the lips once again. Naruto reached forwards and squeezed the girl tightly, never wanting to let go. He wanted this hug to last forever, but he knew, that for her safety, he had to let her go._

_"Promise me..you'll always be there.." Naruto said tearfully. Sakura nods, causing Naruto to beam._

_"But, promise me, we'll always be best friends, not matter what happens." She holds out her right pinky and Naruto takes hold of it with his._

_"Promise." They say simultaneously. Sakura heads for the door._

_"G'bye, Naruto." She leaves._

_"Bye, Sakura-chan." He soon dozes off, half-naked, still in his sexy jutsu form._

_Sakura, at this point, was preparing for bed. As she looked out of the window, she thought aloud. "Whether you know it or not, Naruto Uzumaki, you'll always be my girlfriend."_

_Ever since then, Iruka Umino trained him, and, as far as anyone knows, Kakashi never turned up to that training session. He was last seen reading his 'Icha Icha Paradise' series in the village hot springs. Incidentally, the effect of sasuke's jutsu didn't wear off until nearly two later. Luckily, nobody noticed Naruto, so he was able to live two days of his life normally, well, kinda..so, I suppose sasuke, in a way, helped him. He gained a friend and was given the chance to live almost normally for a period of time. Okay, It wasn't worth it..._

The rush of memories nearly made the boy cry, but the anger took over. In seconds, he was more ferocious than ever.

"I'm sorry Naruto..I tried..I really did..."

"Now..." Naruto stretched his neck and cracked his knuckles. "Where was I?" Earlier, he examined the scenery. He was so take aback by this that he didn't even glimpse at the members of Team Ten. A heavily-built ninja held a packet of crisps in his hand and was gorging on them. Another boy was led in the shade of a large oak tree, staring at the clouds. Finally, a bleach-blonde-haired girl, was picking bright red flowers and piling them next to her. Naruto approached them with the cold, heartless intent to slaughter them. Naruto was astounded by the power he was in control of and was desperate to put it to a true test. He was sure an obese man and an eleven year-old boy didn't exactly qualify as challenging (or sane).

The moment the vessel stepped forward, he growled, spitting and snarling. He had made his presence known to the group.

"You're Naruto?" The lazy pony-tailed genin asked. "You look..different.."

"You killed the Hokage's grandson!" The girl shrieked.

"Is that..a volunteer..?" Naruto grins, power walking towards the girl, hell-bent on spilling blood. Ino, panicking, began forming hand seals, before yelling out.

"Ino-Shika-Cho! Mind Body Switch!" She holds her arms out and you lose all feeling in your body. Ino is in control.

"Now! Choji!" The clear leader of the gang commands.

"Okay! Baika no Jutsu! (Multi-Size Technique) Nikudan Sensha no Justu! (Human Bullet Tank Technique)" The already large boy's frame expanded and, after seconds, he appeared to be an enormous sphere. Then, without warning, he began spinning. Faster and faster he moved towards Naruto, a boulder, moments from crushing the bones of the shinobi.

**"Kid, give me control!"**

"What?" Naruto thought, communicating with this other being.

**"You can't stop this. Give me control!"**

"Get ready, Ino." Shikamaru warned.

"What?! I can't die!" Naruto began to worry, the mention of his death was, without a doubt, the only thing that could phase the boy now.

"**Everything you've fought for will be ended..!"**

"No!"

**"Then, do it! Let me control you!"**

"Now, Ino!" Shikamaru directed.

**"Do it!"**

The vulnerable shinobi wailed. "I'm gonna die!"


	4. Chapter Four: The Curse of the Beginning

**Last Time on the Destruction of the Red Mist:**

"Now! Choji!" The clear leader of the gang commands.

"Okay! Baika no Jutsu! (Multi-Size Technique) Nikudan Sensha no Justu! (Human Bullet Tank Technique)" The already large boy's frame expanded and, after seconds, he appeared to be an enormous sphere. Then, without warning, he began spinning. Faster and faster he moved towards Naruto, a boulder, moments from crushing the bones of the shinobi.

**"Kid, give me control!"**

"What?" Naruto thought, communicating with this other being.

**"You can't stop this. Give me control!"**

"Get ready, Ino." Shikamaru warned.

"What?! I can't die!" Naruto began to worry, the mention of his death was, without a doubt, the only thing that could phase the boy now.

"**Everything you've fought for will be ended..!"**

"No!"

**"Then, do it! Let me control you!"**

"Now, Ino!" Shikamaru directed.

**"Do it!"**

The vulnerable shinobi wailed. "I'm gonna die!"

I swear that I intended to release this chapter much earlier than I did. Hell! I had I almost finished about a week before I began writing this, but my mum 'partially restored' the PC, which saves 'most'. What I don't get is: '"Why the fuck is my chapter so special that it gets deleted over all the other crap on this bloody pc?!"

Anyway, last time I wrote this, I credited all those who favourited me and my story, aswell as alerts and reviews, but I just want to release this now, so I'll do it next chapter. Also, can you guys please send me updated reviews to encourage me to write more, coz I'm lazy and annoyed that my chapter was deleted and, now, I'm thinking of moving 'back' onto a story on called 'The Curse', which, by the way, is 18+ because it has stuff in it...okay...I'll say it...sexual stuff...hehehee...I'm immature. XD (hint hint nudge nudge Don't be afraid to check it out...unless you haven't hit puberty yet...then u will find no point in me writing it.)

By the way, I'm sooo sorry and tried to avoid it, but I created a few characters, but they aren't essential to the plot in the slightest...but I'm sorry.. ;(

_**"Translation"**_

**"Kyuubi is speaking"**

**"K**_**yuubi is speaking through Naruto"**_

_"Flashback Speech"_ (If there will be any I really don't know...I make it up as I go along)

Naruto found himself in a large empty room. It was pitch-black and he was unable to see anything. It was cold and isolated inside, no sound, no smell and only the ground beneath his feet. A breeze brushed against his face carrying a gentle whisper increasing in volume.  
**"Give me control."**

"Who are you?" The teen asked.

**"We need to survive. YOU need to survive..to carry on this dream, this legacy to cleanse all who have wronged you."**

"Who are you..?

**"We don't have time!"**

"It's like you said..If I die..I'm dragging you down too! Now, who the fuck are you?!..And, in case you haven't realised, I'm pretty pissed today..so let's make it fast!"

A red being emerged from the darkness, restricted by a cage.

**"I am Kyuubi..."**

_The villagers wailed and fled as the beast shattered the large stone guard towers which watched over the perimeter of the town. The ninja of the village took a formation and readied themselves for an assault on the beast; the final defense of Konoha. The creature snarled, thick saliva spraying across the streets, triggering the wails of the barely conscious and injured. The gunk from its mouth burned through the flesh of the villagers like a flame to wax. The stench of rotting flesh mixed with that of the burning sat at the pit of the stomachs of the prepared shinobi._

_"Where's the Hokage?" One yelled._

_A jonin replied hesitantly. "No-one knows.."_

_The hospital was as panic-stricken as everywhere else. Nurses rushed around, surgeons operated with anything they could find, not knowing how much time each victim had left to live and the patients were paying the ultimate price. There was nowhere in the complex you could escape it. No matter which direction you went, no matter how many times you squeezed your eyes shut and willed this to end, you could never escape the terror, the death, the blood of the innocent. A medical ninja raced to a stretcher, examining the next patient._

_"What's happened to him?" The blonde woman asked. Puss oozed from the man's back along with a river of blood, gently staining his moldy-green shinobi uniform._

_"Some rubble seems to have pierced his back, Tsunade." Someone replied._

_The victim's spine was now visible, his flesh barely clinging to the bone. The other nurses and doctors wandered away, each with his or her own job to do. This man's life was in the hands of Tsunade._

_He cried out to the nurses and doctors wandering by, the pain so great, he would rather die than endure it much longer. The panicking medic-nin assured the man of his health and began channeling her chakra through her palms and into the open wounds of the afflicted patient._

_"Wake up, Aigyou! You late!" A young women called. The male shifted in his bed, grunting. "Your late!"  
_

_He sat bolt-upright and yawned, looking the woman in the eyes. "Yoku?"_

_She nods. The couple had been married for 3 months now and their child of 5 had only recently started to attend the local ninja academy. Aigyou, the father, was a jounin and was in progress of training a young team of genins, a challenging, yet rewarding career. Clearly, from the response from his wife, he was late for training. Yoku, a beautiful young women with dark brown, thick, shiny locks and sea-green eyes, adored her husband, and, from her point of view, was the luckiest person alive._

_He rose to put on his clothes and his family left the room. After a few minutes, he leaped down the stairs top meet his family in the kitchen. Risu, his little boy, stood at the table and greedily shoveled cereal into his mouth, whilst his partner washed some plates.  
_

_"Well, see you later, guys." He squatted down kissed his son on the forehead, causing a wild fit of giggles and milk to spurt from his nose. Yoku then leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.  
_

_"I love you." She whispered.  
_

_"I love you too." He then sprinted through the doorway, not to see his family for, at least, the rest of the day._

Almost instantly, the long, deep wound on the man's back began sealing itself, the blood slowing sinking back into the skin. Within minutes of the procedure beginning, the wound was completely closed and only a dark scar remained. The dry, skin was tense, stretched over the body to fix the injury.

_"Will I be okay? When can I see my family?"  
_

_"Yes, you're fine" Tsunade answered smiling. "I'm sure you can see them soon._

_Tsunade turned the man over, examining his chest. A quiet squeaking noise was being emitted from the man. She peered closer to the flesh, prodding its surface. Aigyou's body was in dire need of help, almost beyond repair. At his ribcage, the muscles and ripped apart, taking the bone with it, revealing the bloody, damaged organs beneath. His heart beat faintly, the thick, hot air wrapped round the organ for the first time, choking it, and relieving it of its moisture. Then, slowly, his scar split, thick plasma cover the stretcher and floor._

_"NO! You can get through this!" She cried out._

_Aigyou yelled for his family, the pain fueling his impatience. He shook and twitched, rolled and shifted, shrieking out louder and louder for his family, his wife and child.  
_

_"I need help! Please! Somebody help me!" Nobody turned in her direction, even flinched. She looked down at the man and stared deeply into his eyes. Sadness, regret, pain and death._

_His eyes rolled back and his eyelids slid down, now, nearly dead, he murmured. "I love you too, Yuko, I love you too..." He coughed and gurgled, choking on his own blood. It sprayed everywhere, trickling down the side of his face. It was over for him and she knew it._

_Yet another patient was rushed into the building, not giving the failed medic a chance to recover from the recent fatality. A young woman, pale from shock and struggling to breathe._

_"What is it?" Tsunade asked, tired and upset._

_"Seems to have been trampled or has experience an impact to the chest. She's slowly suffocating." A nurse replied, wiping away a tear. The group then searched for more victims. The medi-nin was, once more, left alone with an injured, dying, innocent soul. Unconscious, her chakra cried out faintly, begging for help. The medi-nin had to act. Raising her arm, biting her lip, hoping, she sent her green, healing chakra rippling down her limb and deep into the body of the woman._

She either lives or dies, fifty-fifty, right? Konoha's population previous to the attack was 60, 000 and out of the 35, 00 that were injured in some way linked to the attack, only 5,000 survived the vicious onslaught, that was the scar the beast left behind, that is the memory Naruto was given, that is what he is, what he did, the day he was born, somehow, he was the cause. The majority died, whatever the injury, the ferocious, lurking energy of the creature found its way into every villager, so, whether they were hit by rubble or directly attacked by the demon, the chances of their survival was slim, only the strongest survived.

From the inside, the chakra aided the female, re-fitting the shattered bones, stitching the flesh together. Another presence was there. Another, fighting the helping chakra. Tsunade, earlier, sensed other chakra, but it was almost non-existent, so weak it was pointless being where it was, but, now, it was much more powerful. It was screaming out, demanding to be noticed, it knew, the foreign force knew it would win, was intent on achieving its goal. It would assure that this woman became another statistic.

On one side, the shattered ribcage was being repaired, on the other it was being ripped apart again and again. The organs bared the pressure. The chakra shoved and choked the heart and lungs. They couldn't take it.  


_"No! Not another!"  
_

_Her heart began to tear, blood flooding her chest, flowing throughout her person freely. Her head tilted to one side, the blood escaped her body. A tear trickled down the face of the shinobi and she collapsed on the floor, unable to cope with the pressure of being responsible for a life, the most precious gift possible._

Everywhere, whether it in side, nor outside of the four walls of the Konoha Hospital, you could never escape the death and pain that stalked and harassed you where ever you went, a deep, haunting scar on your life that you'd never have the power erase.

In amongst the sheer chaos, a young boy watched secretly from some shrubs as his parents prepared to strike the beast. The child watched on anxiously, his parents revealing their kunai. Running along the side of a building, they leap at the invader, hand-in-hand, an impenetrable bond. Two more casualties lay on the ground, motionless. The couple were ripped from the air and thrown to the ground by the great paw of the creature and ultimately crushed under the solid, impervious pad at the base of the limb. Heart-broken, the boy bursts into tears, his only family, slaughtered in front of him, powerless to help. This commotion caught the attention of two chuunin. They dashed to him, dragging him away, carrying him over their shoulders and leaving him in a secure location, leaving him sat, crying, assessing what had just happened and the roads of life that lies before him.

Choices. Our world is full of them and, the second his parents were murdered, Iruka Umino had few. One, live on peacefully, on the bright side of society, the other, the path of death, destruction and the ever growing dream of vengeance. He could have chosen the easier option, to vent his pain at the cost of others, but his innocence shone through these vile, vicious thoughts, saving him from a sickening, hateful life.

Another was given the same decision, to carve out his future in black or white, light or darkness, life or death. Naruto Uzumaki seemed to somewhat stand out in Iruka's eyes, facing the same life he once knew. Struggling through life, mourning his parents and spending all his time alone, rejected and jeered. Iruka swore to himself that he would keep Naruto from straying from his path, towards another, that of loathing and demise. Iruka failed the second his corpse fell to the ground, Naruto snapped inside and his reckless rampage begun.

"Where the fuck is the Hokage?" A Jounin yelled to his allies, crying out for a glimpse of hope.

_"I don't know! He should be here soon!" Kakashi yelled back, muffled by the shrieks and cries of the villagers and the roar of the collapsing buildings. Then, without a hint of a warning, he appeared. Stood on a rooftop, he saw what was left of his village. He dived in the creature's direction._

_"You're unwanted here, Kyuubi! I will give you a single chance to retreat now, after that, it is your fault that lead to your demise." The Hokage warned and its reply was merely a grunt. Minato's response was a series of hands seals. He then struck the ground with his palm and strings of kanji spread across the ground and a large smoky explosion engulfed the landscape. Another titan emerged. A toad marched forward, towards the fox, the Hokage still unseen. "The Kyuubi has killed many of my people, Gamabunta! Deal with him!" Upon the amphibian's head was the Fourth._

The Hokage stood calmly as the monsters collided with each other, clawing and kicking, lashing out whenever the opportunity arose. The other shinobi, at ground level, watched on, knowing there was nothing they could do to make a difference to the outcome, they knew who the victor would be.

Bobbing his head to and fro, he began humming 'his song' and singing out the lyrics in his head. He called it his 'theme song' and used to give lectures on how a true hero needs a theme tune.  
_"And they say that a hero could save us!"  
__"Hey, that's me!" He chuckled to himself.  
__"I'm not gonna stand here and wait!"__  
"Bastard..."_

Gamabunta and Kyuubi grabbed each other, tearing at the flesh of the other.  
_"I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles!"  
__"Poor birdies..."  
_

_"He's here, sir!" A ninja called from the ground, distracting the country's leader from his song.  
_

_"Bring him to me!" Minato called back. The man climbed the battle-locked toad and delivered a bundle a cloth. "Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki..Son.." The Hokage performed a second jutsu, his final jutsu. "Forbidden Secret Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal/Reaper Death Seal __**(Shiki Fuujin)**__!" Then, from the darkness, a final beast, one to end the reign of the Kyuubi. "Shinigami..Seal the demon within my child!"_

The long, baggy white robes, waved in the wind, the creature's purple flesh, looked like that of bruised skin. Its think, white, shaggy hair was twice the size of its skull. It cackled as it swooped down at the Kyuubi. The murderous fox's eyes met that of the Death God and that is when he knew he was destined to lose. The stench of death surrounded them both, but that of the Shinigami choked the air around it. Its eyes contained screaming souls, crying out to be saved, begging for attention. Any sense of freedom within the Kyuubi has withered up and died. Although still an almighty monster, the Demon fox was powerless. Shinigami clenched the soul of its victim and tugged at it, tearing it from its host.  


_"Now, into the boy!" The soul floated in the air, a magnificent sight and filled the hearts of the villagers with hope and relief. Its energy flowed into the boy, causing him to shake and cry and scream, a sort of spasm. Then, all noise ceased. The request was great, as was the cost. Minato's soul slowly sapped from his body, the price to pay immense. The death of a leader, infinite limbo. The Hokage whispered into the ear of his child before speaking for all to hear. His final words:  
_

_"I love you, Naruto..and I always will."_

_"Watch as we all fly away..."_

**"Happy?! Now, give me control if you want to survive!" Kyuubi demanded.  
**

"You..were put inside of me?!" Naruto shrieked.

**"Well, yes..I'm sealed within you..a harmless entity...But I can help you! You can volunteer your body to me and allow me to aid your cause!"  
**

"Why would you help me? You killed hundreds - thousands of innocent people..How could I ever trust you?"

**"Because..you know what they're capable of..what they've done..and, like you said, I'm used to killing innocent people. It's what I do, but, now, I have a reason.."  
**

"You'e pretty sick, aren't you?"

**"Well...I suppose..But not just that! Whenever you were chased away, attacked, hurt, I healed you, fueled your body. Each time you were assaulted on the street, I put the effort in to keep you alive, so, when you were harmed I was and I was woken everytime you needed healing...That's my beauty sleep they've fucked with!" He cackled.  
**

"Yeah...that beauty sleep isn't going to well for you, is it?" He laughed back.

**"Just shut up and give me control! You seconds away from death!!"**

"Okay, okay...how do I do that...?" He asked puzzled and embarrassed and, deep in the crevices of his mind, blushing uncontrollably.

**"God..I'm trapped within a moron...Just relax yourself, sense your own energy..Do you feel it?"**

Naruto nodded, prepared to hand over his body to the demon to spite those who ruined his life.

**"Good. Now, that energy is you...It is what lets you be you, eat what you eat -"  
**

"Ramen!"

**"Shut the fuck up or I let you die! I don't think i can stand living with you much longer anyway!"  
**

"Sorry..." He poked the ground (floor of his mind...I suppose..) with his foot, shyly.

**"Now, step back..step back and push me forward...Allow me to have possession of this vessel..."**

Naruto obeyed. The gigantic bars that restricted the creature dematerialised and was thrown forward next to the boy. The teen then stepped back, releasing his power over the fox and giving him superiority over the entire being. Then, behind him, the bars slowly faded back into existence and the boy was thrown across the emptiness. His path was then completely cut off by the enormous cage. A prisoner in his own mind.

"What?! What's going on?" Naruto demanded to know.

**"There are two conscious' in this body, for one to be in the driving seat, the other must be in the cage. For me to assist you, you must be locked in 'my' mind."**

"What does this mean..?"

**Kyuubi grunted. "It means I have full control over this body and everything in it, but I can still hear you, so feel free to direct me. I can also let you hear, see and feel everything I do. It'll be practically be you doing it. Your choices, your senses, you're still in charge."**

"'Kay..Well..Show me what you've got, Kyuubi!"

The first target, the bitch who was currently controlling the body. Two was one thing..well...two things..but three was another. She had to go. The titanic Ino stood, ready transfer back to her own body leaving the unconscious body of Naruto to embrace the blow from her bloated friend. This moment was quite amusing for the newly freed beast. Emerging from the darkness, he approached the rear of the girl. With a ferocious roar and swipe of his mental paw, Ino was rocketed back to her own body at great speed, killing her.

Her spirit rocketed through the air, propelled by the dark forces and scarlet chakra of Kyuubi. She screamed and screamed, begged for forgiveness, cried and wailed, swore she'd do anything to survive. Where the old Naruto might've felt pity, the new did not and where the new Naruto may have rewarded the girl's repenting with a swift death, the Kyuubi did not. The energy forced her back into her original being. Her skull hit her hard and cause a rain of blood from her nose to shower upon her allies, but it did not ended there. The red chakra tormented and injured the girl to an infinite extent. Her body was in a fit, shaking and squealing. Her consciousness desperately clinging on. The energy pierced her mental self, destroying her mind bit by bit. The beast's low, unforgiving laugh echoed in her ear for an eternity, her mind, constantly victim to the dark forces of her attacker. Destined to an eternal demise, a non-death. The corpse, rotting away, the person within, suffering silently, endlessly, completely alone, complete misery.

Stage two, the 'plump' child. As he bowled towards the possessed shinobi, Choji couldn't see. He felt for chakra, vibrations, anything to find his prey. Kyuubi jumped to the left and dived on the back of the spinning boy. He ran backwards, to stay on the child before leaping into the sky to prepared for his attack. He allowed gravity to take it's course and fell from the air, fist tensed. Time seemed to slow as the knuckles of Naruto pierces the flesh of the Choji. Instantly, the spinning orb stilled. The boy led on the floor unsconcious. Kyuubi, merciless, took the child by his legs, his teammate could only watch in terror as he future awaited him.

Kyuubi tugged at the boy's leg, testing the strength of the muscles. **"Easy enough."** Kyuubi swung the boy around, then stopped abruptly, still clinging to one leg, sending the rest of the body across the street, a stream of blood the only thing connecting the two.

Choji, needless to say, woke up at that point. He began screaming for his ally, but he was still stricken with fear. Kyuubi power walked towards him, his head tilted to one side, looking fairly sadistic. The disabled boy tried crawling away, but it was hopeless. He was lifted from the ground by his skull and the demon placed his hand on the base of his victim's back. Burying his nails deep into the skin, he finally felt the warm, solid bone of his spine.

**"Bingo!"**

Choji screamed out as Kyuubi's arms slowly separated taking the body parts with them. Gradually, his head was removed from his body, the spine still attached and that boy, the heavily built, well-loved ninja cried out until his last breath. A gruesome end, but at least his life ended.

In Kyuubi's left hand, the butterfly-boy's head and spine, in the other, the still corpse of another sinner. Twisting his neck, Kyuubi turned to Shikamaru, still stunned with dread. Kyuubi paced towards him slowly, a smirk spreading across his face as he did so.

"Y-You're not human..." Shikamaru backed away.

**"You're smarter than you look..Well I suppose it doesn't matter now.."** Kyuubi held tightly the hair of Choji and swung the spine at the shadow master. The bone gripped the neck of the other and with a single thrust, all of the skin and muscles, veins and arteries were stripped from his neck, killing him instantly.

**"Where to next, kid?"  
**

"The chuunin exams..There's a certain Uchiha 'prodigy' I want to take care of..what IS a prodigy, anyway?"

**"You are so incredibly dense, boy...So be it..."**

**THE RAMPAGE OF THE DEMON HAD BEGUN!!**

I hope you liked it! It took a while to do, but I only did it in dribs and drabs..It was good fun, though! Hopefully, my next one will be out sooner, but please remind me reviewing, etc...THANKS FOR READING!!

(P.S. the end of this chapter was edited purely to make tom308, my mate, sound like he was just looking for problems with my chapter...so..screw him!  
So, now, I will have to focus on the idiotic behavior of our favourite ninja...just so tom308 won't complain...blame him people!!)


	5. Chapter Five:The Orphan And The Stranger

**Last Time on the Destruction of the Red Mist:**

"Y-You're not human..." Shikamaru backed away.

**"You're smarter than you look..Well I suppose it doesn't matter now.."** Kyuubi held tightly the hair of Choji and swung the spine at the shadow master. The bone gripped the neck of the other and with a single thrust, all of the skin and muscles, veins and arteries were stripped from his neck, killing him instantly.

**"Where to next, kid?"  
**

"The chuunin exams..There's a certain Uchiha prodigy I want to take care of.."

**"So be it..."**

Well...I did say I'd credit you guys...so..here I go!!

..Right..well....I'm bored..see you!

..Okay, I'll do it..

First up, the awesome people that like me, not my story, me as a person...my 12,000 words of knowledge are not enough for you people?!

Favourites:

tom308 (Doesn't count though, because I know him in reality...lol..fame stolen!!)  
Hinarued (I'm liked for who I am. Yay me!)  
aaron allen (Seeeeee...this guy knows I'm amazing!)

Alerts:

blackraven1412BR

Botosai2001

Narutodrg

Striker1346  
tom308 (Yeah..him..again!)

So, thank you for liking me...yes, ME, not my story, me, my potential as a person...thank you.

Now, for all of the heartless people that liked my story and couldn't give a crap about my existence except for my story...well...thanks for taking notice of my work..:

Alerts:

AnsemMesna

ApocSM

Dark-Snake-Heir

Loatroll

MissNaye

Narutodrg

RPGmastar

Starfire99

ashhat

blackraven1412BR

dice2025

draconous

saddlebreed

sco23

selrah

twilight1235

NisseLind  
QUAKE

tom308 (Once again...doesn't count...)

Favourites:

Firerat1

GoldScarb

Hinarued

Iraoftheseven

Kitsune-Taishou

Loatroll

Narutodrg

VampiricLayer

draconous  
oNamikuo  
QUAKE  
tom308 (does it need saying?)

Now, before I give a special praise to those who think I'm perfect and favourited/alerted me or my story more than once, I'd like to take this time to point out that, although I adore Naruto, Elfen Lied is amazing!!

So, a final, special thank you to all those that multi-voted me!!!:

**Hinarued **(look who it is! It's da awesome person dat likes me for me!!)  
**Loatroll **(he really liked my story and favourited and alerted it!! WOOOO!!! XD)  
**Narutodrg **(This guy really liked my story and likes me too...awww..)  
**draconous **(yet another lover of my writing skills!! Go me!!..And, I suppose, them to..)  
**blackraven1412BR **(Double alerted!!! Wow, he's gonna get a few e-mails when I upload this chapter..)  
**QUAKE **(Seems to be a lover of my story! Alert and Fav!)  
(I'd mention tom308, but I think I've already ruled him out! ^_^ )

And that's it! Thanks again to all those who showed how much you care!!  
I think, now, I'll just mention my reviewers.  
**  
sco23 **(thanks again!)**  
Iraoftheseven **(You too! Thanks for acknowledging me...again.. :P)

**babyeater51994 **(Criticising me!! Well, thanks for making your self known! ^^)**  
QUAKE **(You don't say mich, but I love you anyway!)**  
Kitsune-Taishou **(Yay! You favourited me aswell..generous person... ^^ )**  
Hinarued** (this angel is unstoppable!! I probably couldn't keep them away from me if I tried!!)  
**tom308** (yeah, I know him, but I still love reviewers!)

Those people weren't afraid of sharing their thoughts and I am very grateful when you do. I love discovering what people think of my skills and if you have any queries, I will be sure to send you a response!! Well, that was one way to increase the amount of words in my story...  
So, now, we're about to see the biggest bulk of this saga, in the Chuunin Exams. Yes, I did say saga, this is 'The Leaf' and I am planning two more..if i get enough fans for this one. So, if you do want me to make more sagas to this story, please submit a review and mention it. See you soon!!!

From now on, 'xxxxxxxxxxx' will be a warning of smut and other strong sexual references and 'oooooooooo' will signal that it is over, just for those of you gutless/non-horny Naruto fans.

_**"Translation"**_

**"Kyuubi is speaking"**

**"K**_**yuubi is speaking through Naruto"**_

_"Flashback Speech"_ (If there will be any I really don't know...I make it up as I go along)

**'Naruto is speaking in his mind to Kyuubi'  
**

As the possessed body made its way to the second chuunin exam, The Forest of Death, Naruto couldn't help but think about what had happened to Ino. He wasn't really sure what he was thinking exactly, but it began to eat away at his mind. The image of her writhing, screaming body continued to playback in his head. The young, promising ninja had been the first victim of Kyuubi's wrath and it was horrible. He wanted them to be punished and he knew they deserved everything they were given, but he hated to see others suffer. At least, now he does. He'd barely seen the girl before. He was sure she'd gossiped behind his back and said spiteful things about him, but everyone had. He was feeling extremely guilty about that poor girl's never-ending demise. He could imagine everything; everything going on in her mind, her soul tormented, her body beaten and molested, forever the victim of the demonic energy.

"Please..." The blonde twisted and turned, embracing the pain, a poor attempt to bare it.

**"Hehehe.." **The Kyuubi cackled at her misfortune, a misfortune his was causing.

"Please..I'm begging..you..." The scarlet claws of the chakra slashed down the spine of the crying girl, quickly healing, though the pain lingered.  
**"That wouldn't be a very fair punishment now...Would it?"** The mental being hung, suspended in mid-air, always falling, never landing. Its arms wrapped around that of the girl, stretching her, leaving her body vulnerable. Her legs trashed out wildly, trying to fight of the assaults. They were also restrained. The girl then led, squirming her head, her lust for freedom dying slowly, but, still, anxiously trying to find meaning, find hope and find a reason to live.

More limbs joined those existing, floating gently towards Ino with the intent to cause humiliation, harm, anything to cause her distress and agony. Naked, Ino cried out as the arms lashed her body. She threw her head back as the hands groped her being. The hands of the beast lured her with their skill, waited for her to become high in ecstasy, yet relaxed. It crept up from behind and stretched out in front of her, waving in her face, taunting her, warning her of what was to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her arms twitched as the pleasure flowed through her. The beast caressed her breasts, whispering into her ear.  
"Whore..You love this..whore..."  
"No..no..I don't..I'm not-" She tried protesting, but was unable to finish her sentence as she let out a long, lustful moan.

The beast laughed, surrounding her, unescapable. It held, almost protectively, gently mezmerising the young vulnerable teenager. Slowly, carefully, he rubbed the orbs of the girl. Her nipples became hard and erect. The Kyuubi pinched them lightly, a quiet moan signalling her pleasure. Her waist swayed from side to side, responding to the wave of pleasure. She grinded her thighs together, attarcting the Kyuubi, begging the Kyuubi, the thrill, the pleasure, the only fun she will have for an eternity.

"Please..."  
**"You are a whore..."** Ino merely smirk, she knew what she was, but she couldn't help but want this. She knew it was wrong and, deep down, she really didn't want this to go ahead, but, for some reason, she couldn't stop herself.  
"Please..." The demonic hand approached her navel. The arm of this hand stroked the rear of the girl, soothing her. It hovers over her crotch, teasingly.**"How does it feel, Ino?" **It bellows growing ever closer to her final pleasure. **"You're my bitch."  
**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**"SASUKE!!"** Naruto was thrown back into reality, away from his imaginative world where Kyuubi raped his victims.**  
****"..What?" **Kyuubi growled.  
**"Nevermind..just..take us to the second exam."  
****"What does it look like I'm doing?!"  
****"Okay! I get it.."** Naruto didn't know which he hated more: the fact that Sasuke has tortured him throughout his childhood and now he maybe doing what he hated so much in others, that Ino was severely punsihed when she had barely done anything or that Ino might be recieving pleasure as a punishment.

The vessel arrived at the second exam and awaited the genins from the inside.  
**"Kid, if I'm doing this for you, I'm making this body more homely."  
****"What do you mean..?"** Naruto questioned through the bars of his cage.  
Kyuubi didn't answer.  
**"Kyuubi!! What did you mean?!"**  
Still, silence.  
**"Kyuubi, tell me or I'm sending you back!"**  
Laughter, maniacal, demonic laughter echoed in his mind. **"You are doing nothing. You are incapable, weak. Now, I am in control and you are in MY mind. I have control of this body and everything in it, the only thing I can't do is relieve you of your pitiful life. Now...enjoy."** As Naruto recovered from this shock and blow to his ego, Kyuubi pumped his chakra throughout his body.

Then, like a punch to his guts, Naruto fell to the ground, cleching his stomach.  
**"What are you doing?!"  
****"I may have control of this body, but you soul is still one with it. You, right now, are celestial, a copy, a mental copy of yourself. You look like your body. Any psyical changes to that body changes your celestial form aswell."  
**In the forest, the boy drops to the floor, as does his spirit form.

**"It hurts...Stop it, Kyuubi..."** He never thought revenge causes so much pain. He rolled on the floor, screaming, his face, his head, his legs, his arms, even his behind hurt! He then stilled as the changes took effect.

He curved his spine through instinct to supress the agony. His pelvis throbbed as it crunched and shifted. He could hear his own skull cracking and, seconds into the activity, he lost all of his vision. Blind, crippled and completely under the power of a demon, Naruto cried out to any who would help. Nothing. No-one heard, no-one helped, and once again in his life, he was alone. Naruto was on the brink of blacking out, the edge of conciousness and he couldn't be any more vulnerable. Soon, eager genin will storm the forest, hunting down any they come across and a demon-fox boy would serve as a fine trophy. Time was against him.

Naruto felt a sudden sense of releif, like he'd just peed his pants as his eyesight returned and the pain ceased. From the end of his spinal column, the tip of his coxix, a bony 'finger' grew. Quickly, it developed hair, orange hair or, more specifically, fur.  
**"A tail?!"  
****"Hehe..home, sweet home."  
**The tail grew long and fluffier. A strong fox's brush. On his head, he felt no motion, it seemed almost calm. It had already altered. Naruto frantically prodded and probed hs face, searching for differences, faults. His birthmarks. Naruto's birthmarks had completely changed. No longer were they six dark lines across his face, they were actual, wiry whiskers. His ears were buried in blonde spikey hair at the top of his head, furry and orange. He tried to stand, but it was no use. His hips had locked in place and his body was forced onto all four limbs and, for the second time, he lost control over his own body.  
**"A comfortable fit.."**  
A craven fox cub wrapped its thick brush around its body, its only source of comfort. Its ears twitched embarassingly as the muscles began to adjust. Naruto merely led, whimpering at the back of his cage, as the beast carried out its massacre.

Kyuubi peered from the bushes in his new, four-legged stance. The genin were gathering; young flesh. All begginers at the ninja art, they were easy pickings and, although Naruto had no superiority over Kyuubi, the creature felt it was his duty to deal with this Uchiha.  
_**"Speak of the Devil..."**_  
There he stood. Raven-haired and as smug as ever. Kyuubi couldn't wait to rip that smile straight off of his face. To be honest, there was really nothing stopping him from leaping over this fence and dismembering the bunch of them, but he had the desire to pick them off one by one, so he could have a little fun with each of his victims before finally putting them to rest.

Kyuubi remained hidden in the bushes and awaited the presence of the youngsters, unaware of the predator that threatens them. The creature flexed its claws and stretched its new structure, priming itself for attack. Then, a purple-haired jounin called out to the candidates for chuunin and, seconds later, the forest was crawling with the inferior ninja.  
_**"Let the games begin.."**_ And Kyuubi slipped away in the undergrowth, planning his ambush.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where do we go now..?" A dark haired ninja asked as he buried his fingers beneath his head gear. "Damn, this thing is itchy..."

"Just follow me..Once we kill off some shitty squad, we'll take their scroll and progress through this god-forsaken forest and hand both the heaven and the earth scroll in at a building in the centre of this place." A hunched fellow responded. "And stop fucking complaining about that crap on your head. You chose to wear it!"  
"I wear it because I look good when I do. Besides, it's better than that toilet paper you wrap yourself in."  
The mumified man patted the cloth on his cheek as if to comfort it. "You are such a di-"  
"Both of you!! You're going to get us killed! Stop whining like a couple of bitches before I kill you both myself!" Kin stepped between them, assuring no violence was going to take place, but some forces were beyond her control...

Kyuubi sat back, out of the way, as the optimistic ninja infested the woods. Once they had passed, Kyuubi began tracking his first victims.

Faint vibrations tingled the ground beneath Kyuubi's feet. The prey had been selected. The forest around him was unfamiliar with him, but he knew the direction he needed. Naruto sat in the back of his mind, pouting like a spoilt child. His plan hadn't gone as well as he had intended.  
**"Where are you going...? You're supposed to be after Sasuke!"** **  
****"I'm having a little fun...now be quiet, Akachan Kitsune **_**(baby/infant fox)**_**!" **The child had been silenced and left with his shattered pride behind sealed bars. Kyuubi did not have to assassinate the Uchiha, but he had agreed to asisting Naruto in his quest and, although Kyuubi was 'evil', he felt he must keep his creature closed in on the sound, following the scent that followed. By this point, the ground was almost saturated with activity. Then, it ceased. It simply stopped. It was a possibility that the teenagers had realised that they were being stalked and ended their actions for stealth purposes, but it was too late. The Kyuubi had locked onto the targets and nothing was going to slow or intercept him. Their end was inevitably gaining on them and their escape was impossible.

The undergrowth fell silent. No birds chirped, no movement was made.

"What was that?" Zaku yelled.  
"Shut up..It was nothing...Grow a spine.." Dosu hissed, growing tired of Zaku's seemingly endless voice more and more by the second. A large branch fell from above landing between bickering sound shinobi with a dull thud. The two looked up at each other, Zaku twiching as he did so. After seconds of silence, Zaku sped for the distance.  
"Get back here!"

The group had been partially seperated and, in splitting away from the rest of his team, Zaku had nominated himself as the first of the sound ninja to be slaughter at the hands of the Kyuubi.  
_**"Flee, little rabbit...Flee into the hands of your destroyer.."**_ The dark, low-pitched cackle fell heavy around Zaku, virtually paralyzing him with fear.

Voices appeared as if they were surrounding him.  
_**"This is the sound of death..."**_**  
**"W-what..?" He shrieked. The dry, leafy surface of the forest crunched under the weight of Kyuubi's 'paw'.  
From the depths of his own mind, Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the sheer dread the shinobi's eyes. For his entire life, Naruto had done nothing but suffer due to those around him. For most of his life, he only possessed eyes of sadness, then he grew close to Iruka and those eyes faded away in those those of joy and hhapiness and comfort. Then, they seperated by those who first tormented the child, but the eyes of sadness did not return alone. With them they brought those of anger and hatred and the wicked eyes of vengence. This was a luxury for Naruto that he wished to savour and experience for an eternity.  
_**"I.."**_**  
**The fretting shinobi turned to retreat once more, but, once in the grasp of the beast, there was no escape. Kyuubi dropped from above with legendary speed, appearing to materialise before the coward, eyes burning with passion, four-legged stance flawless in every way.

_**"..am..."**_

This was his duty. This was his life. This was his purpose.  
_**"..death."**_

Zaku crawled away and slammed his palms into the ground, raising himself to run from the creature, but only to have the same result, surrounded by one being. The teenager froze, a realisation striking him harder than any kunai possibly could.  
"You're that demon brat!"

**"That is your title I believe..It is your response he desires." **The fox faced the boy. **"You have a voice.."**  
"Huh?" His voice echoed around him. Kyuubi had granted him temporary control over his lower head, esentially restoring his speech. Naruto had spent his time sitting and lying within his mind, and, so, had not yet adjusted to his new hip and leg placement. Fortunately for him, it was not his place to control his limb's movement, only vocalisation, so that did not prove to be a problem.

"You're that kid..the one the Fourth used to seal that creature."  
Naruto nodded, not showing an ounce of emotion, nor did he feel any, awaiting an opinion.  
"You freak!"  
Naruto hung his head, distrought, sinking back into his mind, handing Kyuubi possession of the human body. This boy was going to die painfully and slowly, wishing that his initial response had been an alterante one. If he had answered differently, he may have been one of the few in Konoha that survived this onslaught unscaved. Sympathy. That is all this boy asked for. If any felt his pain and befriended him, he would assure their safety.

**"Why..?"** Naruto wiped a few stray tears from his face. **"..Why do they all hate me..?"**  
The Kyuubi grimaced at the pathetic sight before him. **"Needing others is a weakness."**

_**"It seems you are more use to this body deceased..."**_ Kyuubi gripped the ground beneath his rear feet, priming a sudden, solid rush and lunge.  
The boy's pitiful, petrified face returned. His only viable option, face this monster. He held out his arms, revealing small, circular holes in his palms. "B-back off..! I can manipulate the air pressure around us..! I could rip in two with a twitch of a muscle if I wanted to..! S-so just back off and nobody will get harmed!"  
**"If that is true...why is your heart rate rising as I speak..The only one who will be harmed is you.."**  
"Die!!" Zaku propelled the air around him with sound waves and sent a ripple of energy barrelling towards Kyuubi. The even as the shockwave approached, the beast did not move, not even a flinch. The blast was immense, seeminly obliterating its target where it stood. 'Seemingly' is the correct wording, for only an after image faded with the assualt. The Kyuubi was well on his way to decapitating the black-haired genin. The only thing the genin could then see was a bright orange jumpsuit, obstructing his vision. Kyuubi stood before him, emotionless. The other, dare not move from sheer horror.

**"If you arrived with a purpose..I hope it has remained unforfilled and you have perished in vein.."** Kyuubi jammed his fingers into each of the metallic holes in his palms and began seeping his maliscious chakra in the body of his victim and he squirmed and cried, begging for life and freedom.

"This can't be happening!! Master!! Please help me!! Master, please don't let me die!"  
_ Droplets of water fell from the heavens, drenching all who were vulnerable to the elements. Down the side of a quiet, wet path, a young child sprinted through the streets holding a golden loaf of bread beneath his arms. Without parents to feed and clothe him, he wore old, mouldy rags and was forced to steal the food that kept him breathing. Two men were on his tail. The loaf he had taken was from a local stand, but he needed to eat. Following the road, he tried to extend the distance between him and the stall. He made a sudden left down an alleyway, attempting to lose anyway who were pursuing him._

_Glancing back, checking for any who wished to retrieve the loaf, he tripped over an over-turned iron bin, slowly rusting in the rain (not the best design choice). The bread lay still, gently soaking up the muddy rainwater it rested in, nearby. The boy clenched his shin, as it bled, deep crimson blood flowed, guided by the plummeting liquid, into shallow, murky puddles, reaching out at every angle, spreading, further contaniminating the already tainted water like a virus. He gazed at his meal, heartbroken. The sharp pain of hunger struck his stomach, causing a crystal tear to trickle down his face. He scrambled to his feet, stubling forward and dived on the bread, burying his teeth deep into the, now grey, food. Mud caked the once soft bottom and it was now soaked through with the filthy moisture it sat in seconds earlier. He devoured it like a starved puppy, tearing and nibbling, whimpering as he ddid so. Loneliness. Lonliness and starvation. Lonliness and starvation and the lack of happiness in his life were what pushed him, forcing him along the path his was placed on. They were his rising and downfall. They motivated him to find sources of food and shelter, but crushed when he was unable to follow their harsh, tiring requests._

_The patter of footsteps approached him from the rear._

_"There you are! You little shit!" Two men stood before him. One bald and one with a thick brown beard, then paced towards him simultaneously.  
The boy wiped the tears away from his black, totured eyes. "Back off!" A phrase the child would live by.  
The men chuckled, crackiing their knuckles. "It's not nice to steal..We work hard to make our goods. We can't just have kids like you takin' advange now, can we?" The meaty, bearded guy ended with a rhetorical question and, from that, the child could predict the trouble ahead of him. The hairless adult charged at him, roaring like a striking panther. The youngster slid between his opened legs and pulled himself to his feet, only to find another obstacle to overcome. The second grabbed his arm pulled back his hair. "We're gonna teach ya not to steal from adults.." He thrust his knuckles into the stomach of the orphan in his arms. A helpless yelp echoed down the allyway. The male in rags clamped his teeth down on his attackers arm, gauging out chunks, blood trickling into his mouth. The bloke began toviciously bash the skull of the child, but his vice-like grip refused to loosen. As the other approached to assist his familiar, a figure loomed over them from the rooftops._

_"Leave..that child alone.." The figure hissed. Nobody moved. Nobody dared to even breath. The light broke through the light cautiously, casting thin rays of light delicately down to the scene below. The form basked in the radiance, presenting only a heavenly sillouette to any that viewed the spectacular beauty from below. Their long, straight hair hung by their side like a black veil. The robe the figure was wearing was held together with a thick, purble robe tied in a large bow behind them. The feminine build floated down delicatly to the ground as it embraced the situation._

_"I said..Leave that child..alone." The beams from above struck the beings face, lighting up their features. Dark, purple marks, pehaps make-up, streaked down his face from each eye. His smile was wide and msinister, yet the orphan felt comfort and protection in his presence. "Release the boy..or perish."_

_"Leave here! We have our reasons. Now, leave!" The bald one called out._

_"What? Beating an orphan who stole food for survival? Leave the child here and go..I may spare you."  
The men stood their ground. "Never."  
"Then you brought this upon yourselves.."_

_The stranger opened his mouth, his tongue slithering out, hanging by his shoulder. His jaw extended further, like a boa, dislocating his joints, widening the abyss._

_Everyone stared, terryfied, yet intrigued by the performance. "W-what are you..?!" The adult spat as he demanded an answer, the globules of saliva clinging to his beard.  
He recieved no repsonse. The things throat twitched and pulsed as movement creeped across his mouth. Another resided within the man. More movenment. Two, possibly? Masses of life bulged from the orifice. It slid and crawled in the open air, sunlight motivating its motion._

_It appeared to be a living ball of scales and slime. The gunk melted and settled on the concrete, allowing the creature within to move freely. It swelled and throbbed, reaching out with many grey, mailed tentacles. Grasping outwards further and further, the main bulk of its body grew thinner and withered. After several, painfully silent seconds, the major heap was none-existant. Only its tentacles remained, slithering, writhing on the sodden, floor._

_The outsider grasp his mandible and sharply yanked it upwards, cracking it back into its original, comfortable position. Raising his left arm, he snapped his fingers. The tentacles flicked two small slits open at one end. Dark, black, empty orbs gazed at their surroundings. Each individual, each alive and each with a conciousness of its own. From under their plated skin, a small crease emerged at the tip and spread hastily widthways. Then, it split, a flat, pointed tongue gingerly peering out, sensing its surroundings. They were snakes! Legless reptiles, venomous and numerous, lethal to any who encountered them._

_The serpents raised their narrow heads and hissed intimidatingly. The men flinched, shuffling away. The orphan merely seemed intrigued, bringing an eery smile to the newcomer's pale face. The outlander snapped his fingers for a second instance, commencing the silent advance of his reptilian army. They glided across the ground, swaying from left to right. The dark-haired kid began to fret as reality set in. He could die here._

_As they neared, they arranged themselves, took formation. It looked as though they knew what they were doing, experienced, like they were trained. The lad, sheilded his face, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, willing the serpents away. He envisioned them burning before him, melting due to his will power, reducing them to dust before his very eyes. He refused to watch. The worst part of death is the fear of it. He was going to make his death as subtle and calm as possible. Several bracing moments passed, each filled with utter emptiness. The creatures did not involve themselves with the child. They had been given their target and they were going to follow the commands of their master._

_The minor peaked between his fingers, expecting to see his demise latch onto his neck and grant him a slow, painful death. Only the stranger was within plain sight. Then came the cries and shrieks of suffering. Behind him, the thugs were cowaring, cornered and being eyed by the legion of scales and fangs. Time ceased for the two. Nothing moved. No sound was made. Then, they struck._

_The cluster of snakes separated, each assigned themselves with either one of the adults like soldiers and bared their hollowed teeth, dripping with vemon. Each of the men became blank. The dark realisation struck them viciously. Fate was on its way. The cold, empty eyes of the reptiles gawked at them, picking the section of their target they wish to destroy. Death lunged at them, leaping like springs. They latched onto the victims, burying their fangs deep into the now burning flesh and began slowing injecting the lethal poison, codemning the adults._

_The bald man screeched and pulled at the snakes, each clinging for their lives. He managed to yank a few clear from his body, ripping his flesh, allowing the translucent, yellow toxin to seep from the wound and silently trickle away. His body is pumped full of chemicals, burning, infecting the skin, muscles, tendons, anything it could reach out and comsume. If the reptilian army was to finalise its crusade here, the man would surely die, but they persisted. Nerves were agitated, poked and plucked, almost teased by the venom. The spikes of pain seemed endless. Burning pains, stinging pains, stabbing pains, infinte pain in under ten seconds. The foriegn fluids flowed across his being and discovered his head. This is the point of maximum damage._

_It creepily wept out of his pores, his face dripping with this seemingly never-ending supply of poison. His face coated with thick syrup-like fluids, searing and scaring the surfaces they touch. His skin reacted harshly to the liquid soaking his face. Slowly, it began to sizzle and melt, chemically, not thermally. The facial tissue drooped, bleeding and throbbing. As the liquid reached his eyes, the lids fused shut, effectively blinding him. But, apparently, that wasn't enough. The vemon slipped between cracks in the skin and began another assualt, this time, on the eye itself. The susceptable organs were staic, unable to prevent further damage. The orbs swelled and stretched, pressing hard on the nerves, veins and arteries surrounding them. The strain rapidly became overwhelming for the small marks and brutal reactions took place. His left oozes thick, lurid, yellow puss. The gooey septicity built up, more and more tiny globules leeked from surface. Then, it burst. The general corruption sank within the skull of the adult. It encircled and choked the brain, cutting off blood, pulses, even thoughts. The man was finally relieved._

_The other faced a denser concoction. Rather than flowing freely throughtout the human body, it clumped and clinged to certain areas. I flowed throught the blood vessels, lining the walls, slowly erroding them. It grouped together, bulging at intervals. It rose to the surface, creating mushy bumps ressembling postules. They grew larger the more that was pumped in. They expanded, becoming more boil-like. They trembled. His skin was reaching the optimun elasticity and corroding the walls of the organic material. Soon, they would tear._

_And tear they did. After spreading along the length of his arm, growing and multiplying, they split, throwing their innards over the victim, coating his skin. It gripped any surfaces it flowed upon. Polluting the blood, rotting the matter, it sucked the life from the being it embraced. The skin blackened, dying. It began to peel from the muscles and and the muscles from the bones. Through the limp mess of flesh, the frame thinned, cracking and crumbling. The male screeched, thrashing around wildy. The pain, excrutiating, the result, indefinate, the duration, a lifetime._

_The air whipped the solution, soothing it with the icy breeze. Quickly, it hardened, encasing the helpless soul in a fatal shell, decaying the life within it. From the outside, it was possible to view the man rotting inside. He wept, he hollered, he finally fell silent. The limbs were reduced to mush and ash. The body remained suspended by the cast of poison. His head appeared frozen in time, sealing the final emotions of the man in his face. It was a remarkable sight. Although voilent, unnecessary and, as most would say, revolting, it was a dark wonder. The tears in his eyes seemed the only human aspect of his corpse. The subdued expression gently faded from existence, leaving only the solid yellow casing as the single indication of his past life. It was enough to, at the very least, mellow the attitude of any man._

_This left only the orphan and the stranger._

_The elder stood tall, silent, awaiting a response. The younger, did nothing. His mind was blank. A traumatising moment such as that could cause permantent mental conditions in many, and haunting nightmares in others, this child showed no signs of anything, even life._

_The long-haired one hissed, "Zaku..."  
This awoke the child from his mindless trance, immediately snatching his attention. "W-what?!"  
"Zaku, I have been watching you for a while..You have potential.."_

_"B-but..what you j-just did was-!"_

_"Nothing. It was nothing for me...And, you could learn too.."_

_"I'm just a boy.."_

_"Yet you could become so much more..I will teach you of chakra and jutsu..come with me child.." He stood, unwavered by the actions he had just carried out and the harsh elements swirling around, with a single, outstretched hand._

_Gently, cautiously, Zaku gripped the palm of the outsider and, together, they marched away from the city, the cold, desolate land, and wandered into the countryside._

"Master Orochimaru, I know you won't let it end like this!!" He squealed, still trying to pull free from the heartless grasp of Kyuubi.

_**"From here..I can feel what's around me for almost a mile.."  
**_The other raised his head, looking into the thin slits that were the eyes of Kyuubi.

_**"I can fell every prescence in this forst...You have been abandoned...Your master isn't coming.."**_

The persistence, the determination, ceased. Clearly, his hope had died, and, along with it, so did he.

The scarlet fumes snaked through his arms, creeping into any spaces, filling any voids. The piping within his limbs creaked as the pressure began to rise. The chakra expanded, straining the metallic tubes. The demonic chakra wreaked havoc upon the piping, forcing oxygen in the steel, effectively rusting it. The metal became brittle, orange and weak. Small crevices began develop and the energy dug deep. Using sensitive points in the tubing, the chakra pierced through the barriers that once subdued it unsuccessfully. The darkness, the evil, seeped into the flesh, heading for the surface. It gathered along the area of his arms, readying the final breach.

Pushing, grinding against the membrane, the only opposition. Finally, the malicious forces prevailed. All of the muscles, skin, veins, everything was thrown into the air and pasted onto the surroundings. Zaku's arms practically exploded in a gory, fleshy mess. The prey fell to his, knees, shreiking, begging for another chance. Hios tumps swong around, spraying blood along the forest floor. The leafs on the ground stuck to each other, the thick plasma, pinning them down. The crimson floor was going to become Zaku's resting place for ever more.

The pathetic sight gave Kyuubi pleasure. Helplessness, pain, fear all brought happiness to the demon, he felt exhierated during every kill. It was an instinct, an addiction, and, as such, it was unstoppable. There was nothing to satisfy the craving, nothing to fill the emptiness..and Kyuubi preferred it that way. That gave a constant goal in life, an impossible objective, an infinite meaning to survive.

Kyuubi was going to cease to misery. As the child wailed, Kyuubi raised his fist. The hooked claws and bulging muscles looked down upon the boy, almost teasing him, for they held so much more power than he did. The beast thrust his arm towards Zaku's chest, the force bending the air around it. Then, abruptly, he stopped, the tensed knuckles held a hair's width from the boy's ribs. All seemed calm, eerily quiet. A shockwave of energy surged from Kyuubi's arm, sent hurtling through the body before it. It rippled throught the organs, sending a single, powerful blow the innards of the victim. The spine bent, pounded time and time again froim the inside. The organs were mashed and mulched, yet the child lived seconds longer. A finishing blow burst a wide, unsettling cavity, shattering his spine. The gooey entrails dripped from the hole, oozing down his back. Zaku fell to the ground, his body a mangled mess. His final moments spent crying for the one he cared for.

_**"Humans are pathetic..They rely on others..only to be let down when it matters most. In death. Everyone, everything dies alone."**_

Well...that's it for now guys. I am reeeaaaaally sorry it took so long for me to release this, but i was on holiday and then i got a new game...alot of things came up, okay?

So, back to the story...I bet your thinking 'Ino..Kyuubi...uh-huh..'...I couldn't help it! The opportunity was there and i seized it. SUE ME!!

Well...please comment and rate and fav and stuff....even if u've commented before..u can do it again! I accept constructive critisism, ideas and out right praise...flamers will have hooks driven through there thumbs and hung above a bonfire. Once they've turned a crispy borwn, I shall drizzled them in BBQ sauce and feed them to my army of atheist ninja..SO DON'T FLAME!!!


	6. Chapter Six: Girl, Eyes, Discovery

**Last Time on the Destruction of the Red Mist:**

Zaku fell to the ground, his body a mangled mess. His final moments spent crying for the one he cared for.

**_"Humans are pathetic..They rely on others..only to be let down when it matters most. In death. Everyone, everything dies alone."_**

___________________________________________________________________________

Well...I'm back again! The last chapter was slightly isolated, pretty much revolving around Zaku. I just think that every character deserves some sort of life.

Before I start, I _do_ have ideas and plans for many different characters, **BUT **not all of them. I'm going to list a few names which I haven't already have plans for..there are more, but I want to come across as competent.

These are all ninja included in the Chuunin Exam Arc**

The Rain Shinobi: Kagari, Mubi, Oboro

The Sound Spies (Kabuto's Squad): Yoroi & Tsurugi

Team Guy: Lee, Neji, Tenten

Now, if you have any thoughts, please contact me. There are a few rules though..:

**Contact me via Private Messaging. **- If I do choose to use your idea, let's not spoil it for everyone else!

**Not plot changing!** - Although I don't have ideas for those ninja, do not make their part overly large, as I do have plans for the story itself.

**Don't cry!** - I may not choose your idea, so don't cry!)

If I do choose your idea, I will be sure to give you credit where it is due. XD

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

_**"Translation"**_

**"Kyuubi is speaking"**

**"K**_**yuubi is speaking through Naruto"**_

_"Flashback speech"_ (If there will be any I really don't know...I make it up as I go along)

**'Naruto is speaking in his mind to Kyuubi'  
**

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where has that pussy ran off to?" Kin paced up and down.  
Dosu remained silent.

"We're gonna have to split up. If anything happens use your Melody Arm to contact me."  
"Hey! I thought I was leader!"  
"Well, you didn't answer me, so I played your part as well. So, you have a plan then?"  
"Well, we're going to have to split up. If I find anything, I'll contact you using my Melody Arm."  
"...What?! Your an ass..."  
"Just split up." They both leaped away from each other, swinging from branches.

**"There! You've had your fun, now go kill Sasuke!"** The small fox-boy squealed.

**"Silence!!" **The Kyuubi roared. **"This is my body and will will do what I wish with it!"** His voice echoed throughout the endless void.

The cub obeyed.

The demon was perched upon a large branch, his hind claws carving thick lines out of the bark. Another was gaining on his location, most likely searching for their fallen comrade that was in a mutilated bundle by the trunk of the vegetation.

"Zaku!" A voice hissed. "Where the hell are you, you coward?!" A mummified being wandered into view. Dosu crouched down, examining the crimson painted ground. "Zaku.."  
_**"You just missed him.."**_ Kyuubi dropped from his vantage point, swinging on the bough by one arm before allowing himself to fall to the soil and foliage below. _**"He wasn't much fun..too much whining and screaming..crying out for his 'master'."**_

"Orochimaru...You've betrayed our trust once too often..." He muttered to himself. "By the time this is over..I will assure that both of you die."

The exploring ninja, by this point, clearly had not located his ally, the corpse by the tree. _**"I take it this is the guy.."**_ Kyuubi turned and reached down for the body. Presenting it, the destroyed spine sagged out of the back, snapped, bloody and bent.

"Y-you bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

_**"I'm not going to stop you from trying.."**_

Dosu held out his right arm, giving Kyuubi a view of his 'Melody Arm'. With his left hand, he flicked it lightly. A piercing ringing hummed throughout the forest. Although deafening to many, Kyuubi stood his ground, unflinching. The air vibrating, shaking the environment.

"Dosu!"

_**"That's a nice little trick you've got there.."**_ Kyuubi paced towards the genin, smug and confident. The other slammed his palm onto the metallic device on his arm. A shockwave bounded towards the possessed boy, shattering trees, punching a deep crater into the soft dirt. The beast continued on its path, not slowing. The mummy relentlessly pelted his machine, desperate to at least falter the creature's advance. Failing horribly, the low-ranked ninja slowly backed away from Kyuubi. As he marched, the demon leaked out scarlet chakra. The mist assembled, forming into whatever fixture the beast required. The red cloud split in two, both becoming slim, solid cylinders. They quickly grew more detailed, defining themselves, discovering an existence. They developed five smaller stems, each of different sizes.

They were arms. Two red, flowing limbs hovered about their controller. The beast soon reached within a few feet of Dosu. The attack was close, caressing the air with the subtle tension that clung to it. The left softly flowed behind the genin. It rested its palm on the skull, cradling his head. The other delicately swayed in the light wind that eddied through the forest. Kyuubi locked eyes with the other, gazing into his soul. Despair, regret and the rich sensation of fear. He struck. Time and time again he slammed the energy into the sound nin's face. With one hand preventing movement, the other was free to pound the head of the victim.

"Dosu.." Kin stood, awestruck, unable to comprehend her own actions. The ninja before her, her ally, her friend, was being beaten to a bloody pulp. His face had long since lost its identity; unrecognisable.

_The child was fond of his looks. He adored his hair and the way it curled around his face and he liked the way his skin appeared matured, yet felt smooth to touch. Despite not having family and many close to him, he was content with his life._

_"You have a magnificent pain threshold." Orochimaru hissed at the young boy. "I'm eager to unlock your full potential..with this." He raised two thick, metallic tubes.  
"Will it hurt?" Dosu asked, brushed his thick brown hair from his eyes; eyes of hope and happiness.  
The adult winced. He despised any sort of defiance. Questioning his authority and commands fell under this category. "You will be unconscious during the operation, but you will experience some..discomfort afterwards."  
"If it will make me of use to you, Lord Orichimaru..then, I shall 'complete' myself."  
"Master Orichimaru." The snake shinobi corrected. "Make your way down to out surgical wing. I shall meet you there.." The pale man twisted and smoothly exited the small, cave-like room they had met in._

_Dosu was strapped down onto a table. "What is the meaning of this?!" The child did not expect to be restrained.  
A grey haired ninja with a pony tail paced towards him. "Lord Orochimaru had us dispose of all anesthetics. You will neither unconscious nor numbed during the procedure."  
"W-what?! Let me go!" He struggled and tried pulling at the leather straps that held him. "I'm leaving this place! I'm not going through with this!!"  
Kabuto chuckled. "The choice is no longer yours. Just imagine you're at the dentist.."  
Dosu's disturbing shrieks filled the caverns of the subterranean network, engulfing every living thing within the labyrinth, young trainees with fear and concern, the elder teachers, Orochimaru in particular, with content, knowing yet another miscreant was being dealt with, converted._

_They began by slicing down the length of his arms, pulling back the skin and muscles and tendons. The bone was visible, appearing to gleam in the light. Dosu's cries were, obviously, rising in volume and becoming more sickly each moment the torment continued. The leading surgeon, Kabuto, produced a small, pearl-white drill. The drill bit was less than half a centimetre in diameter, able to create narrow, manageable perforations. He leaned over the squirming candidate and pressed down on a circular button subtly placed on the base of the device._

_The child began shifting unceasingly, bawling and begging for forgiveness. Clear pearls danced as they fell from his eyes; eyes of fear and self-pity._

_"This is the only way you can repent.." Kabuto smirked. The sprialed tip whipped around, a vortex garanteeing pain. It buzzed as it makes contact with the radius. As the nerves were already pushed aside, the pain wasn't direct. It's source was the vibration, travelling along his skeleton, striking every nerve it encountered, shaking the foundation of the boy. Shavings of the bone fell to the ground gracefully, resting in the trickling blood below. After maintaining consciousness for minutes, Dosu finally blacked out, his body's self defence against extreme pain._

_Dosu felt weak. His entire body ached and cried out for aid. Groggily, he raised his head. Gazing down at his arms, he examined the device that was forcibly attached to him. It was hot and sticky. Puss clung to the edges, crusty and stale. The flesh on his arm was scarred and wounded. This was unnatural._

_Kabuto emerged from behind him. "We are going to have to take you back into surgery. It was not a complete success."  
"NO!" Dosu screamed. "No more! Please!!"  
"The 'Melody Arm' appears to be unstable. The slightest knock could cause the mechanisms within it to break down and react."  
Despising those around him, he already knew what he would do. "You mean..like this?!" He raise his arms above his head, despite how heavy they felt. Clumsily and lazily, he slammed them together. A long deep drone hummed from the device follow by an unceasing hiss. The air shook violently, snatching the breath from their lungs. The strain on the air particles finally gave, resulting in a ear-splitting roar, crumbling walls and tearing at flesh. The world fell blank._

_The bed he had been laid upon was lumpy and old, he clearly was not top priority. Orochimaru and leading surgeon stood at his bedside. Dosu was encased in bandages, his body stung, his face burned, his heart, cold. A complete sense of isolation coated his thoughts. Nobody was on his side. They were all against him, they all shunned his existence, they all had to die. But he was weak._

_"He told you not to..Did he not?" Orochmaru sneers at the injured child. Kabuto imitates, the serpent shinobi's pet dog, apparently unharmed by the wrath of the 'Melody Arm'._

_Dosu prod his own face, flinching as he did so. Although the cloth that shrouded him was thick, he could still perceive indentations in his skin, scars of the accident. Hastily, he tore the bandages from his body, revealing his new face. Orochimaru handed the boy a small piece of broken glass. The reflector was scratched and marked with dirt, but mirrored images were still visible._

_A loathing for himself drowned out all rational, positive feelings and thoughts. His face had deep crevices and swollen bubbles under the skin. It blistered and red from burns. Skin grabbed hard to scraps of muscles that remained. Hair hair was in tatters, his scalp bleeding and dead, a desolate area where nothing would grow again. Dosu, sighed and replaced the white material. As The other men turned to leave, Orochimaru had one final word.  
"You are mine and always will be. Never forget that."  
"Yes, Master."_

_He stared down at the devices which had caused this misery. His solemn eyes lingering on the object, in his mind, trying to erase their existence; eyes of hatred and disgust._

"Dosu!" Kin received no response. Kyuubi glanced her way.  
_**"You should learn to look after your belongings.."**_ Now stood on two legs, he tossed the corpse to her.

Crystal orbs formed around her eyes. "I'll kill you for this, you bastard!" Blinded by rage and grief she dashed at her target. She took from her pouch a small bell tied to the end of a needle. Kyuubi didn't recoil, somewhat admiring the determination and bravery of the vengeful girl. Once she reached her target, she paused and jammed the metal hair into Kyuubi's throat. Still, he did not flinch.

Warm, salty liquid softly trickled along the pin and down his neck, bathing all in its wake in a gentle heat. Due to the lack of light that was able to creep through the thick treetops above, the demon was unable observe the subtle thread that linked the bell with the girl. The brunette tugged lightly on the string, sending a rippling vibration down the wire. The metal ball soon received the movement, chiming out to the world. The jingle ricocheted off of the sides of the beast's inner ear, diving through his eardrum, causing it to rumble, detecting the noise, and deep into his skull. Kin began to shake. She began to wobble. Then, she began to multiply. Kyuubi's surroundings began to collapse and shimmer in the lighting. He was hallucinating.

Throughout Kin's genjutsu, the demon remained calm, knowing that his movement would only aggravate the technique, worsen it. As the murderous foe had fallen victim to her jutsu and was currently in a trance, the young girl used her time to process her situation and assess what had happened to her in the past thirty minutes. Her two allies, dead, her 'master' led them into death's grip and a teenage boy was stood before her, incapacitated, at least for now, by her jutsu and harnessing the power of a god.

She didn't know the location of Zaku's body, but it was clear to her his condition by his absence. Looking down by her side, her perished comrade lay still. His head was bloody and his skin held his skull like marbles in a sack. His nose was smashed and floppy. The eyes of the fallen nin was bulging, swollen, they wept crimson tears and the pupils were pale, destroyed; they were eyes of death, empty and cold.

After three slow, groggy minutes, Kyuubi decided to bounce back. He easily dealt with the jutsu and it was then a matter of dealing out the punishment. During the time he was 'absent', he had explored the body he had conquered, investigating the perks and flaws of the mortal being. He had made a discovery. He already had control over his demonic powers, unrivalled brute force, but now he was capable of much more. This new feature granted him creativity, adaptability and dexterity. He had unlocked the ninja arts, jutsu. He knew of hand seals and their meanings, their uses, and he had opened a door of opportunity. For a demon bent on vengeance, unleashing deliverance, fresh means to torture and slaughter, are greatly welcomed. Hell in this town was inevitable.

After hastily racing through the required seals, Kyuubi roared, "Katon: Ranrantaru Kitsune no Jutsu _**(Fire: Flaming Fox Technique)**_!" From his mouth, he spat a spherical inferno. Still concentrating his chakra into it, it took shape. Kin stood, unable to move the majority of herself, fear had grasped her. The flames grouped and spread gracefully apart, filling in the imaginary lines of the fox Kyuubi had envisioned. The malicious energy used complemented the blaze with its dark red tinge, outlining the details and edges with vicious spines of chakra. Twice the size of the avergae shinobi, the flaring reynard towered over the female. It, at a first glimpse, appeared to be an ignited Kyuubi, except this canine had a single tail and left scorched, desolate land in its wake. A stared down the petrified prey, burrowing into her core with the nefarious, barbaric killing intent that seeped into the air around it. Then, it began what it was summoned for, it attacked.

It snarled, snatching Kin from her stupor. She spin around on a single foot and bolted for it. The vulpine blaze dashed for her, the speed, astonishing. She fell chest-down as the 'Fire Fox' slammed down on her spine with a blazing paw. Her green shirt frazzled away as the sustained fire immoblised her. It raked along her bare back, chakra slicing, flames burning. The torn flesh hung open, only to be sealed again by the heat, searing the wound shut. She screamed and clawed at the soil, dirt encrusting itself beneath her nails.

The pyro-creature wedged the pad of its foot beneath the girl, toasting her front, and flicked her into the air. She cried as the cold air whipped her tender flesh; the tears didn't reach the ground to patter delicately as they should, they evaporated mid-flight. The 'Fire Fox' responded with a low, intimidating howl. Snatching it from the sky, it began crushing her in its fiery jaws. Edged by scarlet chakra, the fangs ripped at the naval and rear, roasting yet more of her clothing. Her voice had long become hoarse and weak, her only vocal objection was the odd subtle moan, drowned out by the hissing of burning skin and clothes and the crackle of the endless fire. Her energy was long since gone, only managing a twitch to oppose her foe.

It released her. Kyuubi was satisfied that the girl would die, bleeding and partially cremated. The 'Fire Fox' took a final glance to glare at his dying victim, then, the chakra melted away and the wind scattered, the once clustered, flames. The tormentor sneered at her naked figure.

_**"You humans disgust me.."**_ He squatted to her level. She feebly sat up on one arm, meeting his gaze. Her hair hung limply, singed, long lost its life. Her headband was destroyed, only her tag remained, chipped and warped. Her back seemed much more damaged than her front, red, scarred and blistered. Her breasts dangled over the forest floor, daringly vulnerable to her enemy's grasp. Her posterior appeared unscathed, gently curving to complete her posture.

She slowly opened her mouth, appearing to select her words carefully. "Go..fuck..yourself." She smirked before coiling over onto her back to lie on the charred terrain.  
_**"Bitch.."**_ Kyuubi knelt on her chest, pushing hard down on her orbs and crushing her ribcage. He held his face close to her shoulders, inhaling strongly through his nose. Snaking out his tongue, he dragged it along her shoulder. She winced, the moisture stinging her cooked skin. She didn't exactly know how to react, unknowing the intentions of the possessed boy. He let out a deep cackle, his mouth opening wide. The demon buried his face deep into the collar of Kin. Canines anxious, he tore at her muscles. Blood spurted across his face, down her body and formed a puddle around them. He lapped it up, guzzling on the liquid as she gurgled her own plasma. She whimpered as he feasted on her. He wasn't a kid anymore, he was a demon. He torn more, ravenous, uncontrollable. She whined and wriggled, but could not unbalance him. He shredded veins, arteries and ligaments. He took a last slurp and looked into her eyes. They were soaked with salty sadness. Bloodshot. Any could tell she had experienced great trauma. Looking into those organs was like staring into space. They were a vacuum. They were endless. They were empty. They were dead.

Kyuubi raised on one knee and temporarily lowered his mental defenses, allowing the more puny mind, for a small period of time, to use the male body.  
Naruto gaped at the results of the act he had been blinded for. He muttered meekly, witnessing for the first time, the true horror of the capabilities of the Kyuubi. "I-I'm so sorry.." She had never met him before. She was, as cliché as it may sound, merely, in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

**"Never..EVER kill the innocent.."**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, what did you guys (and girls) think? Please review, because I really want to know what you think!!  
I didn't give Kin a flashback, but she didn't seem as emotionally scarred as the other two...instead, I gave her a great death...  
That's the sound group finished with..who'll be next? ...even I don't know :P

I understand that, when I first uploaded this recent chapter, most of my story was bold, underlined, etc. This was brought to my attention by **Anomie86** and I would like to take this time to thank her and promtote her story 'Even Insanity Find Love'. Now, I usually hate yaoi, but its well written...and I have this horrible feeling that I've read it before... lol So, now I have fixed the problem...I have no idea how it was caused or how i solved it..but it's back to normal! Thanks again!

The plot will be developing soon...possible in a couple of chapters..but..ya never know..


End file.
